Always You
by Cha Potter
Summary: "CHAPTER 3 UPDATE!" Aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya. Tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan, jika pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa menjadi bayang-bayangnya dan mencintainya dari jauh? RNR PLEASE !
1. Chapter 1

**ALWAYS YOU**

 _ **Disclaimer : J. K. Rowling**_

 _ **Pairing : Roxanne Weasley & OC**_

 _ **Genre : Romance & Drama**_

 _ **Rate : T**_

 _ **Summary : Aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya. Tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan, jika pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa menjadi bayang-bayangnya dan mencintainya dari jauh?**_

Kisah ini berawal saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Yeah, seperti kisah klasik lainnya. Bertemu, jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, dan bersatu dalam kisah cinta indah. Tapi, lupakan bagian akhir. Aku hanya melewati dua tahap saja. Bertemu dan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Aku belum bisa bersatu dalam kisah cinta indah, atau bahkan tidak akan pernah merasakannya.

Karena sejujurnya, hanya aku yang jatuh cinta padanya. Hanya aku yang memujanya. Hanya aku yang mengharapkannya. Dan bahkan, hanya aku yang tahu tentang semua perasaan ini. Tidak ada teman berbagi, tidak ada sama sekali.

Jujur selama ini aku tidak pernah berfikir bahwa mencintai seseorang akan sebahagia, sesakit, dan semenyedihkan ini. Aku bahkan tidak pernah berpikir bahwa aku akan merasakan mencintai seorang pemuda. Karena aku bibesarkan diantara para pria. Aku mempunyai seorang saudara kembar laki-laki, 4 sepupu laki-laki yang tumbuh bersama, dan 6 sepupu perempuan. Bahkan aku punya 9 paman sekaligus.

Jadi bisa dibilang aku sudah terbiasa hidup dengan para pria. Dan untuk apa aku membutuhkan pria lain untuk mengisi hidupku? Itulah pemikiran awalku, tapi tidak setelah bertemu dengannya. Aku seperti kehilangan arah sejak bertemu dengannya. Aku seperti sebuah layang-layang tanpa benang saat tidak melihatnya. Benar-benar konyol bukan? Tapi yeah, aku bahkan terkadang merasa bahwa aku sudah gila, benar- benar gila. Aku memang sudah gila.

Aku adalah tipe orang yang hanya bisa berteman dengan keluarga sendiri. Jadi bisa dibilang temanku adalah seluruh keluargaku. Dan aku pikir, seluruh keluargaku juga sama. Atau mungkin hanya aku yang merasa begitu, ah entahlah. Yang pasti aku sangat mencintai keluargaku melebihi apapun. Ehhm, terkecuali pemuda itu.

 **Chapter 1**

Aku berjalan sendirian di lorong menuju perpustakaan, aku harus menyelesaikan tugas liburanku yang belum sempat aku kerjakan. Hah, seharusnya aku bisa sedikit bersantai sambil membaca buku yang baru saja aku beli, bagaimana aku bisa lupa kalau ada tugas Ramuan, benar-benar memalukan. Karena terburu-buru menuju perpustakaan dan segera ingin mengerjakan esai-ku sebelum jam pelajaran ke-5, aku tidak memperhatikan jalanku dan menabrak seseorang. Semua buku-buku yang tadinya bertengger aman dipelukanku sudah bertebaran di lantai karena tabrakan tadi.

Aku mengumpat pelan, karena aku harus menyusun kembali buku-buku itu, menunduk mengawasi buku-buku yang sudah berantakan dibawah, menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mulai memungut semua buku itu dalam diam. Benar-benar menyebalkan, si penabrak bahkan tidak berusaha membantuku. Karena jengkel aku menaruh kembali buku-buku yang sudah aku susun dan menengadah ke atas untuk melihat siapa yang telah menabrakku. Dan tahukah siapa yang baru saja aku tabrak? Dia adalah Scorpius Malfoy si cowok paling menyebalkan diseluruh wilayah sekolah ini. Dan aku sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan dia katakan.

"Apakah semua cucu dari keluarga Weasley selalu ceroboh seperti ini?" katanya dengan nada mengejek.

"Jangan memulai Malfoy, aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat," jawabku tak perduli. Lalu melanjutkan memunguti buku-bukuku yang masih berantakan.

"Siapa yang mau berdebat? Tidak ada gunanya. Ayo cepatlah, aku tidak punya banyak waktu!" katanya tiba-tiba dan memandangku dengan pandangan meremehkan. Itu benar-benar membuatku kesal.

"Apa…?" tanyaku masih tidak mengerti dengan kata-katanya.

"Minta maaf, cepat!"

Anak ini benar-benar menjengkelkan. Darahku sepertinya sudah naik sampai ke ubun-ubun, ingin rasanya aku meninjunya tepat di mukanya yang menyeramkan itu. Tapi aku mencoba untuk bersabar, dan berdiri dari tempatku berjongkok tadi dan memandangnya dengan ingin tahu.

"Minta maaf? Untuk apa?"

"Karena kau telah menabrakku dan menyia-nyiakan waktuku. Cepat, aku masih menunggu!" perintahnya, seolah-olah dia sedang memerintah anjing peliharaannya. Aku tersenyum sinis dan memandangnya dengan menantang.

"Siapa kau, sampai aku harus meminta maaf pada orang sepertimu? Bahkan kalau dipikir-pikir kau lah yang harusnya meminta maaf kepadaku," jawabku mantab.

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya mengankat alis, dan itu membuatku semakin sebal dengan tampangnya yang sok blo'on itu.

"Untuk semuanya, untuk kesalahan karena telah menabrakku, karena tidak membantuku memungut buku-buku yang tanpa kau sadari ada tepat di bawah kakimu, karena telah menghina keluargaku, karena telah memaksaku meminta maaf untuk kesalahan yang tidak aku perbuat, dan…" aku berhenti sejenak dan menarik nafas lalu memandangnya yang melongo, dan itu membuatku ingin tertawa. "Ah, sudahlah Malfoy! Aku sedang buru-buru, jadi jangan memulai lagi. Anggap saja aku sudah melupakannya. Permisi…"

Aku segera merangkul kembali buku-buku itu dengan rapi di pelukanku. Aku hendak melangkah pergi saat si Malfoy kecil itu menarik tanganku dengan keras sampai tumpukan buku yang sudah susah-susah aku tata sekarang berantakan kembali di lantai. Sekarang aku merasakan gelora darah menderu-deru di otakku, dan aku yakin sekarang wajahku sudah berubah merah karena marah. Aku menatapnya dan melihatnya sedang nyengir, lalu berkata.

"Nah sekarang baru impas, Weasley."

Aku sudah ingin mengumpat tepat di mukanya, ketika terdengar suara seorang pemuda yang terdengan lembut dan menentramkan dari belakangku.

"Jangan ganggu dia Scorpius, atau kau ingin aunt Astoria tahu bahwa seperti ini kelakuanmu di sekolah?" kata pendatang itu mengancam. Dan saat aku menoleh untuk menatapnya, aku sedikit tersentak kaget karena ternyata dia adalah – entah siapa, aku lupa namanya – anak Ravenclaw juga.

Dia berjalan dengan santai kearah kami – si Malfoy ini dan aku – dan memandang Malfoy dengan pandangan yang sangat tajam.

"Jangan ikut campur, Willy," Willy? Malfoy memanggilnya Willy? Nama yang aneh. "… ini urusanku dan si nona Weasley ini," katanya menantang

"Memangnya apa urusan kita Mr. Malfoy?" kataku sengit.

"Menyingkir Scorpius, berlakulah sopan kepada seorang gadis," kata pemuda itu lagi.

 _Berlakulah sopan kepada seorang gadis?_ Kata-katanya membuatku terharu, baru kali ini ada yang membuatku bahagia hanya dengan kata-katanya selain keluargaku. Aku tersenyum penuh arti kepadanya. Ah, sekarang aku ingat. Dia adalah Willy Wood, iya benar, emm, paling tidak itulah namanya. Dia anak Ravenclaw juga, tapi aku tidak bisa mengingat dia di tingkat berapa, maklum otakku tidak secemerlang Molly dan Rose.

"Buat apa berlaku sopan kepada…," kata-kata Malfoy tiba-tiba terhenti dan tergantikan dengan suara "Buuuk" keras.

Pandanganku yang tadinya tertuju untuk Wood langsung teralihkan ke arah Malfoy. Aku langsung terkejut karena ternyata Malfoy sudah terkapar di atas lantai seperti buku-bukuku tadi. Dan di sampingnya berdiri dengan terengah-engah menahan marah, sepupuku Al.

"Kau…" Malfoy ingin menyusun kata-kata makian tapi tidak akan dibiarkan oleh Al.

"Pergi dari sini Brengsek, dan jangan berani-berani mengganggu sepupuku lagi kalau kau tak ingin mukamu rusak karena pukulanku!"

Malfoy segera berdiri dari tempatnya terjatuh, dan melangkah meninggalkan kami. Sekarang ada gelak rasa kasih sayang yang sangat mendalam di dalam hatiku untuk Al. Aku segera berlari memeluknya, begitulah cara kami menunjukkan rasa sayang kami, dan menurutku itu wajar. Oh, aku melupakan Willy Wood – bagiku itu masih nama yang aneh. Saat aku memandang wajahnya, dia terlihat shock dengan kejadian-kejadian tadi yang terjadi secara bersamaan. Mungkin juga karena melihat Al yang telah memukul telak Malfoy.

Kelihatannya dia sadar bahwa aku mengawasinya dengan curiga. Dengan kelihatan sangat gugup dia berdeham dan dengan cepat memunguti buku-bukuku yang masih berserakan dan hampir terlupakan. Lalu mendekatiku dan menyerahkan tumpukan buku itu kepadaku.

"Er… ini. Aku minta maaf untuk kelakuan Scorpius yang tidak sopan. _Yeah_ … akan aku pastikan dia tidak akan mencari masalah lagi dengan kalian," katanya meyakinkan.

Dan itu semakin membuatku terpesona dengan karismanya. Tapi ada yang aneh. Kenapa harus dia yang meminta maaf untuk kelakuan Malfoy? Dia kan tidak ada hubungannya. Keningku mengeryit sempurnya. Dia juga bilang akan memastikan kalau Malfoy tidak akan melakukannya lagi? Ada apa ini? Apakah dia telah menjadi malaikat pelindungku? Tiba-tiba wajahku memerah saat memikirkan itu.

"Bagus, katakan padanya jangan cari mati dengan kami para Weasley/Potter." Mendengar itu aku langsung mendelik kearah Al. "Apa….?" tanyanya dalam bisikan, bingung. Aku berusaha tidak menghiraukannya dan berpaling menatap Willy – _nama yang aneh_ – Wood.

"Kenapa harus kau yang meminta maaf untuknya?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi.

Dia menatapku dengan keheranan. Aku menoleh ke arah Al, dia bahkan juga menatapku seakan-akan aku baru saja mengucapkan sebuah kata ajaib yang aneh.

"Apa?" aku berbisik pada Al, dan melotot kearahnya.

"Oh, itu. Mungkin karena aku merasa bertanggung jawab karena sikapnya yang kurang baik itu." Willy – _nama yang aneh_ – Wood tersenyum ramah kepadaku. Senyum yang sangat mempesona. Dan sekali lagi aku mendapati wajahku memerah, hah, gen Weasley yang sedikit merugikan.

Kali ini aku bisa mengerti kalau dia menganggap Malfoy berkelakuan kurang baik, karena itu benar. Tapi, kenapa harus dia yang bertanggung jawab atas sikap kurang baik Malfoy? Ini semakin membingungkan.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf atas nama sepupuku." Dia sedikit membungkuk di depanku.

Aku tersentak mendengar kalimat terakhirnya. _Apa? Sepupu? Malfoy sepupunya?_ Mulutku terbuka lebar membentuk huruf "O" sempurna. Sekarang aku baru paham, dia tadi sempat menyebut ibu Malfoy dengan aunt Astoria, dan betapa bodohnya aku yang tidak menyadarinya sama sekali.

"Ah, i-iya. Tentu saja aku memaafkannya." Aku mencoba memberikan senyum terbaikku, tapi gagal.

Dia adalah sepupu Malfoy? Dan aku hampir saja terpesona oleh karismanya yang tak tercelah? Aku menatap Al dengan tatapan pasrah, tapi Al malah melotot kearahku.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi, Roxanne." Dia memandangku dan tersenyum kearahku. Aku sedikit terkejut saat dia menyebut nama depanku seolah-olah kami sudah saling mengenal dengan akrab sejak lama.

"Er… terima kasih." Senyumannya membuatku sedikit gugup.

Dia melenggang pergi, tapi mataku masih menatap punggungnya. Dan entah kenapa aku terpesona hanya dengan menatap punggungnya, benar-benar aneh. Tiba-tiba Al mendengus kearah Willy – _nama yang aneh_ – Wood, membuat lamunanku buyar.

"Jangan terlalu berharap, Roxy! Dia sudah berpacaran dengan Angelina Zabini, anak Slytherin."

"Siapa yang berharap? Aku tidak perduli dengan siapa dia berpacaran." Aku mengerjap, menyangkal perkataan Al. "Oh, aku harus ke perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan esai Ramuanku. Aku akan terlambat masuk kelas kalau aku tidak segera menyelesaikannya."

Aku bergegas membopong buku-buku itu dan hendak melangkah cepat ke perpustakaan saat Al mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ya, mungkin itu bisa membuatmu melupakan si William Wood itu. Kau benar-benar seperti cacing kepanasan saat di depannya tadi." Al mendengus.

"Apa? Siapa?"

"Apanya yang apa dan siapa?"

"Itu tadi. Ah, jadi namanya William Wood. Haha, aku malah menyebutnya Willy – _nama yang aneh_ – Wood." Al mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti.

"Kau menyebutnya apa?"

"Hahaha, bukan apa-apa. Sampai jumpa saat makan malam, Al."

Aku berlari menjauhi sepupu tampanku itu sambil tersenyum lebar. Melambai dengan bersemangat saat dia masih terbengong-bengong dengan pernyataan terakhirku. Ternyata namanya William Wood, bukannya Willy Wood. Tentu saja orang tuanya tidak akan memakai nama Willy untuk anak setampan dia.

Beberapa hari ini aku benar-benar tidak bisa konsentrasi. Aku sudah seperti ini selama 5 hari, kalau terus seperti ini aku bisa-bisa frustasi. Konsentrasiku telah meninggalkanku akhir-akhir ini. Kata Rose dan yang lain aku lebih parah dari Roxanne yang dulu. Sekarang kebiasaanku adalah menyendiri untuk membaca buku, tapi juga lebih sering menghabiskan waktuku untuk melamunkan hal-hal yang aku sendiri tidak begitu mengerti.

Dan siang ini aku sedang duduk sendiri di perpustakaan, memilih tempat yang sepi dan dekat dengan jendela. Buku Sejarah Sihir sudah siap di depanku, tapi perhatianku teralihkan dan memandang ke arah lain. Sejak masuk ke sini dan memutuskan untuk duduk di meja ini mataku sudah tertuju ke meja dekat rak buku ke-3.

Dia di sana, William Wood tengah duduk sambil menunduk dengan serius di atas bukunya. Di sampingnya ada anak ravenclaw juga, pemuda yang aku ingat sebagai teman sekelasku, tapi aku tidak terlalu ingat namanya. Kalau tidak salah nama Alehandro Goldstein atau siapalah. Pemuda itu sesekali menatap ke arahku, dan akan langsung membuatku menunduk dengan terburu-buru. Sedangkan Wood, jangankan menatapku, melirikku saja dia tidak pernah. Aku menghela nafas.

Aku masih asik dengan fikiranku yang tak karuan, ketika Rose, Lily, Al, James, Fred dan Hugo dengan cepatnya sudah bergabung di meja tempatku duduk. Aku tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba mereka menyapaku.

"Hai, Roxy…" sapa mereka semua.

"Hai…" aku cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandanganku dari sumber lamunanku. Dan menatap mereka dengan menyunggingkan senyum palsu.

"Kau di sini juga?" Tanya Rose ingin tahu.

"Emm, ya. Sedang mengerjakan tugas." Aku mengangkat buku Sejarah Sihir di depanku untuk aku tunjukkan pada mereka.

"Oh…" Rose mengangguk dan mulai menekuni bukunya.

"Tapi tadi sepertinya kami tidak melihatmu sedang membaca, Roxy." Fred mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah aku menatap tadi. Mataku membelalak terbuka.

Oh, tidak. Fred tidak boleh tahu apa yang aku perhatikan tadi. Aku cepat-cepat menarik tangannya sampai dia menghadapku lagi sebelum dia berhasil mengetahui apa yang aku perhatikan tadi.

"Ah, Fred!" _Sial_ suaraku terlalu keras untuk ukuran orang yang seolah tidak menyembunyikan apapun. Fred dan lainnya menatapku dengan penasaran.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kau sudah mengerjakan tugas Arithmancy-mu? Aku bersedia membantumu kalau kau mau." Dia menaikkan alisnya dengan kaget.

"Kau mau membantuku dengan suka rela, Roxy?"

"Er, ya…"

"Tanpa imbalan apapun?" James menyahut dari samping Fred. _Hah, akhirnya aku bisa mengalihkan mereka._

"Ya, tentu saja." Aku berusaha tersenyum lebar.

"Waow, ini benar-benar seperti bukan kau, Roxy. Biasanya kau kan akan meminta sesuatu dari kami kalau kami memintamu untuk membantu kami dalam mengerjakan tugas," kata Fred bingung sekaligus senang. Aku memasang wajah datar.

"Anggap saja hari ini aku sedang berbaik hati," tukasku.

Aku melirik sekilas ke arah William Wood dari balik bulu mataku. Aku harap dia tidak memperhatikan kegaduhan yang dibuat keluargaku. Aku menghela nafas panjang saat mataku bertemu dengan mata Al. Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda ingin tahu. Aku cepat-cepat menunduk, tapi aku tahu dia bisa menangkap ke arah mana aku menatap tadi. Dan aku pun yakin, kalau sekarang wajahku sudah berubah pucat.

 _Oh, Demi Rambut Gondrong Merlin_ , aku benar-benar seperti seorang anak kecil yang tertangkap mencuri permen dari anak lain.

"Roxy, kau sedang sakit?" tanya Lily tiba-tiba, kecemasan terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja, Lils," kataku meyakinkan, memandang mereka bergantian. Aku memang tidak pernah bisa terbuka kepada siapapun.

"Kau tidak terlihat baik saat ini, Roxy. Kau tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya," sambung Fred penasaran.

 _Memangnya aku kenapa?_

"Aku seperti apa…?" tanyaku heran sambil memandang mereka bingung.

"Demi Merlin, Roxy. Kau membaca buku di perpustakaan. Kau benar-benar berbeda," ungkap Rose terlihat shock.

 _Memangnya kenapa kalau aku membaca buku di perpustakaan? Aku rasa tidak ada yang aneh dengan itu._ Benar kata mereka, ini memang bukan aku yang biasanya. Aku tidak pernah menyia-nyiakan waktuku hanya untuk membaca sebuah buku, apalagi di perpustakaan. Itu kan kebiasaan Rose, bukan aku. _Apa benar aku berbeda dengan Roxanne yang seperti biasa?_

"Er… _yeah_ , memangnya ada yang salah dengan membaca buku di perpustakaan? _Yeah,_ aku kan sudah tingkat 7, sudah sewajarnya kalau aku belajar lebih giat agar lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan." Aku salah tingkah, membuat mereka semakin curiga.

Lalu dengan cepat aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah James dan Fred yang menatapku dengan tajam.

"Kalian seharusnya juga melakukan hal yang sama denganku. Dan kau Fred, jangan hanya mengandalkanku saat kita belajar di rumah. Kau harus berusaha sendiri mulai sekarang!" aku melotot ke arah mereka.

Aku tahu wajah Fred dan James langsung merah karena malu. Mereka pasti tidak pernah menyangka aku akan berbalik menyerang mereka. _Great, Roxy!_ Aku tersenyum puas pada diriku sendiri. Aku semakin pandai saja mengelabui para sepupu dan saudaraku. Tapi tidak sepenuhnya itu salah. Aku mungkin memang tak sepandai Rose, tapi setidaknya otakku beberapa tingkat lebih tinggi dari James dan Fred. Mungkin karena itulah aku masuk asrama Ravenclaw.

"Sebenarnya, Roxy, akhir-akhir ini kau membuat kami khawatir. _Yeah_ , kami pikir sekarang kau lebih sering melamun dan menyendiri," ucap James tiba-tiba. "Apa kau masih marah karena kelakuan kami waktu itu, tentang Gillyweed itu…?" James tiba-tiba mendapat gagasan itu, dan itu membuat Rose, Lily dan Hugo langsung melotot ke arah Al, Fred dan dirinya.

Aku jadi ingat, waktu musim panas lalu saat kami sekeluarga berlibur ke Hawai. Mereka bertiga – James, Fred dan Al – membuat rencana untuk menenggelamkanku ke laut. Er, mungkin terlalu berlebihan kalau mengatakan mereka ingin menenggelamkanku, bagaimanapun mereka kan sepupu dan saudaraku sendiri. Bisa dibilang mereka hanya ingin menakut-nakutiku saja. Dan itu behasil.

Aku hampir saja kehabisan nafas di dalam air, kalau saja Dad dan uncle Harry tidak segera menolongku. Mungkin sekarang aku sedang mengawasi mereka dari atas sana. Pemikiran itu membuatku bergidik, membayangkan jauh dari mereka dan keluargaku yang lain sudah cukup membuatku sengsara.

"Oh bukan, tentu saja bukan karena itu, James. Bahkan aku sudah melupakannya. Kalian semua terlalu berlebihan, aku tidak apa-apa," kataku meyakinkan sekali lagi, tapi sepertinya mereka masih tidak puas dengan penjelasanku. " Oh ayolah, kalian tidak mau kan menghabiskan waktu kalian hanya untuk menginterogasiku?"

Mereka semua secara bersamaan mengangkat alis masing-masing, seakan-akan mereka bisa menebak penyangkalanku. Aku menarik nafas panjang, tak sabar.

"Aku hanya stres memikirkan tugas Sejarah Sihirku ini, aku harus menyalin tema pengajaran di halaman 158 sebanyak 5 kali, dan jujur saja itu membuatku frustasi." aku langsung melirik mereka setelah mengucapkan agumaen yang tidak masuk akal itu.

Mungkin aku memang tidak pandai berbohong, karena dari ekspresi mereka aku tahu bahwa mereka menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres denganku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan mencoba mencari alasan yang tepat untuk menghindari mereka. Tapi sebelum aku mendapatkannya, Al sudah memulai lagi.

"Atau ini semua gara-gara kelakuan Malfoy waktu itu…?" tanya Al tiba-tiba mengambil kesimpulan.

Aku tersentak saat mendengar kata "Malfoy" keluar dari mulut Al. Nama itu secara otomatis membawa pikiranku kepada nama lain yang akhir-akhir ini sering membuatku stress, William Wood. Aku dengan cepat mengedarkan pandangan ke seluru sepupu dan saudaraku, ingin mengukur reaksi mereka saat mendengar nama itu. Dan ternyata bukan hanya aku yang terlihat kaget dengan kalimat itu, karena semua sepupu dan Fred langsung memandang Al dengan pandangan bingung.

"Memangnya apa yang dilakukan si muka mayat itu pada Roxy?" tanya Fred masih menatap Al.

"Jangan menyebutnya seperti itu, Fred! Lagipula dari mana kau tahu kalau yang dimaksud Al adalah Scorpius Malfoy?" tanyaku, tapi mata Fred langsung melotot menatapku penasaran.

"Memangnya ada berapa Malfoy di sini yang suka cari masalah dengan keluarga kita?" Fred memandang berkeliling meminta dukungan dari sepupunya yang lain. "Ya, hanya satu Malfoy yang seperti itu. Ya si muka Mayat itu," tambahnya meyakinkan.

Ah, benar. Memang hanya ada satu Malfoy di sekolahan ini. Apa yang sedang aku pikirkan? Kami sedang membahas Scorpius Malfoy, tapi aku merasa seolah-olah mereka sedang membahas Wood.

"Apa yang dia lakukan kepadamu, Roxy?" tanya Rose mengulangi pertanyaan Fred, tapi ditujukan lebih-lebih kepadaku.

" _Yeah_ , dia hanya tidak sengaja menabrakku waktu itu…" aku belum selesai bercerita tapi Al sudah menyelaku.

"Bukan, bukan hanya itu. Jangan menutupinya, Roxy, bahkan dia menghinamu. Ingat?"

 _Oh, tutup mulutmu, Al! Kau memang tidak bisa dipercaya._ Aku mendelik kepadanya.

Aku sebenarnya tidak mau menyulut kemarahan saudara-saudaraku, tapi yah begitulah mereka, selalu mempedulikan satu sama lain. Al menceritakan kejadian waktu itu secara detail, sampai pada akhirnya dia memukul telak si Malfoy itu dan menyuruhnya meninggalkan kami. Dan cerita itu membuat Rose menggebu-gebu, dia memang punya dendam pribadi dengan pemuda dari asrama Slytherin itu. Tapi entah dendam seperti apa itu, aku pun tidak mengerti.

"Bagus Al, dia memang pantas mendapatkan pukulan itu. Berani-beraninya dia menghina keluarga kita." Rose memandang Al bangga, lalu melanjutkan. "Kalau aku yang ada disana aku lah yang akan memukulnya untukmu, Roxy," katanya lagi sambil mengepalkan tangannya rapat-rapat.

"Oh, terima kasih, Rose, kau sangat baik. Tapi aku rasa pukulan dari Al sudah cukup membuatnya jera," kataku menenangkan.

"Anak itu tidak akan pernah jera, sebelum ada yang merubahnya menjadi musang." Mendengar kata-kata James, semuanya langsung tertawa sampai membuat Mrs. Pince – penjaga perpustakaaan – mendelik kearah kami, menyuruh kami diam dengan tatapannya.

Lalu aku berbicara lagi dengan berbisik.

"Dia sangat berbeda dengan sepupunya, William Wood, dia sangat baik."

Mendengar kata-kataku tadi James, Fred, Rose, Lily dan Hugo mengangkat alis mereka secara bersamaan, kecuali Al.

"Roxy mengaguminya, karena waktu itu William Wood membantunya memunguti buku-bukunya yang terjatuh karena ulah Malfoy."

Al mengatakannya dengan sangat santai, seolah-olah dia bisa membaca apa yang dipikirkan para sepupu. Sedangkan aku, tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba wajahku terasa sangat panas memdengar kata Al yang "Roxy mengaguminya". _Apa benar aku mengaguminya…?_

Selanjutnya aku mendapat tatapan aneh dari James, Fred dan Hugo. Dan itu membuatku salah tingkah.

"Apa…? Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?"

"Jangan coba-coba, Roxy," kata Fred mengancam.

"Apa sih…?" aku membuang muka, tak mempedulikan pandangan mereka yang siap menikamku.

"Oh, Roxy, jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, wajahmu merah," tuding Rose.

"Me – memangnya kenapa ka – kalau wajahku merah, aku hanya merasa ruangan ini sangat panas, itu saja." Aku memberi pandangan menantang kepada mereka.

"Kami tidak merasa panas sama sekali," kata Lily tegas.

 _Oh, bahkan anak kecil pun tidak bisa ku bohongi._

"Kami tidak akan mentolerir jika kau berkencan dengan William Wood itu, Roxy," kata James tajam sambil menunjuk Fred dan Al sebagai perumpamaan "kami".

"Siapa yang…? Memikirkannya saja tidak pernah, aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya, bagaimana mungkin aku berkencan dengannya…?" aku menatap mereka yang masih menatapku dengan tajam.

"Tidak mungkin kau tidak mengenalnya, Roxanne, dia kan teman sekelasmu," tuntut Rose.

"Oh sudahlah, jangan menekanku terus!" Aku langsung berhenti, seolah-olah ada yang menghentikanku secara tiba-tiba. "Tunggu…, apa katamu tadi? Dia teman sekelasku…?"

"Kau tidak tahu…? Oh syukurlah, Roxy, berarti kau memang tidak mengenalnya." Rose terlihat lega setelah mengetahui fakta bahwa aku tidak mengenali teman sekelasku sendiri.

 _Great, Roxanne Weasley, bagaimana kau bisa jadi siswa terpintar di kelas kalau bahkan teman sekelasmu sendiri kau tak tahu….? Benar-benar memalukan._ Aku memaki diriku sendiri, kenapa aku tidak pernah menyadari ada pemuda seperhatian itu di kelas yang sudah hampir 7 tahun aku tempati? Samar-samar aku mendengar Rose berbicara tentang kebenciannya dengan semua keluarga Malfoy termasuk Scorpius. Itu membuatku menarik fikiranku kembali ke dunia nyata. Dan aku menatapnya sedang berbicara sambil menunjukkan kemarahannya setiap menyebut nama Malfoy. Terkadang aku merasa bosan karena sepupu-sepupu dan kembaranku selalu ikut campur urusan pribadiku, walaupun sebenarnya maksud mereka baik.

"Ok, aku harus kembali ke kelas. Dan sepertinya kalian juga harus kembali, karena tinggal 10 menit lagi pelajaran akan dimulai." Aku berusaha mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari keluarga Malfoy, mengedip pada mereka dan membereskan bukuku lalu melenggang pergi. Dan aku tahu bahwa mereka saling berbisik di belakangku. Aku tahu mereka selalu seperti itu, tapi aku sudah terbiasa. Mereka selalu ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan sepupu-sepupu mereka, katanya itu karena mereka saling peduli satu sama lain, tapi menurutku mereka terlalu posesif dalam menyingkapi masalah satu sama lain.


	2. Chapter 2

**ALWAYS YOU**

 _ **Disclaimer : J. K. Rowling**_

 _ **Pairing : Roxanne Weasley & OC**_

 _ **Genre : Romance & Drama**_

 _ **Rate : T**_

 _ **Summary : Aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya. Tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan, jika pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa menjadi bayang-bayangnya dan mencintainya dari jauh? Chapter 2 update.**_

 _ **Warning. : Typo, typo, typo, gaje, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.**_

 _ **Happy reading ^_^**_

 **Chapter 2**

Ruang rekreasi sedang sepi saat aku memasuki asrama. Apakah semuanya sudah beranjak tidur? Padahal ini kan baru pukul 8 malam, tidak biasanya tempat berkumpulnya anak-anak saat tidak ada pelajaran ataupun saat sedang bersantai di masing-masing asrama ini sepi. Dan aku sekarang sedang duduk termenung di ruang rekrasi asrama Ravenclaw. Dari semua sepupuku dan saudaraku hanya Victoire, Molly dan aku lah yang masuk Ravenclaw. James, Fred – kembaranku – , Al, Rose, Louis, Lucy, Dom, Lily dan Hugo semuanya masuk ke asrama Gryffindor.

Aku duduk merapat ke jendela, mengawasi langit senja yang berwarna jingga menenangkan. Aku senang saat-saat seperti ini, saat dimana tidak ada sepupu-sepupu dan saudara kembarku yang selalu ingin tahu. Aku merasa lebih bebas mengekspresikan perasaanku dengan duduk termenung sendiri tanpa ditemani seorang pun.

Dan kali ini aku tak menyia-nyiakan waktuku lagi. Otakku sudah tak terfokus oleh apa pun selain sebuah nama. Sebenarnya aku kurang yakin tentang apa yang akhir-akhir ini selalu memenuhi otakku. Tapi memang benar, bahwa semenjak waktu itu nama William Woodselalu menjajah otakku. Setiap kali aku ingat saat dia membelaku didepan sepupunya sendiri, kekaguman selalu muncul tiba-tiba dari raut wajahku. Dan dengan sekejap wajahku langsung memerah tak terkontrol. _Oh, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganku...?_ Pertanyaan itu selalu terbentang luas di pikiranku sejak Rose mengatakan bahwa William Wood ternyata adalah teman sekelasku. Kenyataan yang spektakuler.

 _Apakah ini yang disebut perasaan menyukai seseorang…? Oh, apa yang aku pikirkan...?_ Mana mungkin aku menyukainya, sementara aku tidak pernah mengenalnya secara dekat. Mungkin aku hanya mengagumi sikap kesatrianya saat membelaku. Lagipula kata Al dia sudah bersama Angelina Zabini dari asrama Slyterin, satu tahun lebih muda dariku. Gadis cantik bertubuh langsing, berkulit kuning langsat, dengan rambut ikal sebahu warna hitam pekat, ditambah matanya yang terlihat lebih lebar dengan warna coklat keemasan semakin membuatnya terlihat sempurna. Dan otomatis aku tidak punya kesempatan.

Menyadari kenyataan itu membuatku sedikit bersedih, bagaimana mungkin gadis yang biasa sepertiku mampu bersaing dengan seorang Angelina Zabini, itu hanya sebuah mimpi. Memikirkan itu semua membuatku teringat kepada Al, karena sebenarnya Angelina adalah mantan kekasih Al, jadi aku bisa mengerti kalau dia tidak menyukai Wood. Karena sekarang pun tiba-tiba ada semburat kejengkelan dalam hatiku setiap aku melihat Zabini. Benar-benar tidak beralasan.

 _Memangnya siapa aku, sampai harus membenci Angelina Zabini? Huufffh…_

Tiba-tiba tanpa sadar aku menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan sangat keras. Membuat anak-anak kelas lima yang baru kembali dari makan malam mengangkat alis saat memandangku, dan setelah itu mereka langsung tertawa cekikikan sambil sesekali melirik kearahku. Aku langsung menunduk berpura-pura membaca Daily Prophet yang memang sejak tadi sudah berada di depanku. Dan yang lebih memalukan lagi tanpa diduga-duga perutku berbunyi sangat keras, protes karena belum diisi sama sekali sejak tadi siang. Dan sekali lagi anak-anak kelas lima itu menertawakanku, dan sekarang mereka malah tidak usah repot-repot menyembunyikan pandangan mereka.

 _Oh, benar-benar memalukan….?_ Aku tahu pasti sekarang wajahku sudah seluruhnya berubah warna menjadi merah padam karena malu. Aku segera membereskan buku-buku yang sejak tadi ku biarkan dingin tak tersentuh sama sekali, aku ingin segera keluar dari sini dan mencari tahu apakah masih ada makanan yang tersisa. Aku tidak mungkin terus di sini dan membiarkan perutku memberikan hiburan gratis bagi para gadis-gadis itu kan?

Aku berdiri dari tempatku memikirkan hal-hal aneh tadi dengan sedikit agak kasar, dan untuk sentuhan terakhir aku memberikan pandangan tajam kearah gadis-gadis yang mentertawakanku tadi. Dan lihatlah, aku berhasil membuat mereka diam membeku di tempat. Dengan perasaan bangga aku membuang muka dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

Tapi sebelum aku dapat meraih pegangan pintu, pintu itu sudah terbuka. Dan di sana, di balik pintu itu berdiri seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini telah menguras habis pikiran dan perasaanku dengan wajah yang sangat ceria bersama teman dekatnya Alexander Goldstein. Ya benar, Alexander Goldstein, itulah namanya, bukannya Alehandro Goldstein. Aku sering mendengar anak-anak gadis tingkat enam menyebut-nyebut namanya.

Aku terpaku ditempat tak bergerak sama sekali, menunggunya melewatiku tanpa memandangku sama sekali. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak ingin terburu-buru memasuki asrama, karena sepertinya lagi dia sedang melambai kepada seseorang yang tidak bisa aku lihat dengan jelas. Aku menelengkan sedikit kepalaku ingin tahu siapa orang yang membuat Wood seceria itu.

Dan setelah kepalaku benar-benar miring baru aku bisa melihat sesosok gadis tinggi, langsing, berambut ikal sebahu. Aku langsung mengembalikan tubuhku ke keadaan semula, merasa jengkel. _Yeah_ , tentu saja seharusnya aku tahu, gadis itu pasti Angelina Zabini, untuk apa aku harus mencari tahu lagi…?

Tanpa aku sadari, aku sudah memasang pandangan dengki saat Wood sudah menyelesaikan ritual perpisahannya bersama kekasih tercintanya. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin segera keluar dari ruangan ini dan menghirup udara segar, tapi pemuda ini sepertinya tidak ingin segera menyingkir dari depanku, dan itu membuatku semakin jengkel. Dia baru menyadari bahwa aku sudah berdiri tegap didepannya, dan memandangku dengan terheran-heran setelah melihat ekspresiku.

"Oh… hai, Roxanne, mau keluar? Maaf kalau aku membuatmu menunggu." Senyum manis diwajahnya langsung hilang saat melihatku tak menanggapi sama sekali pertanyaannya.

"Jangan sok akrab, dengan memanggil nama depanku."

Dia memandangku dengan ngeri, dan aku tidak peduli. Aku memandangnya tajam, setajam yang bisa aku berikan, aku membuang muka dan tak memandangnya sama sekali, lalu berjalan melewatinya dan si Goldstein yang bengong tak mengerti dan keluar.

Aku berjalan cepat menuju arah ruang makan, memang itu kan tujuanku sebenarnya. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan dadaku. Entah kenapa dadaku terasa sesak karena jantungku tidak mau memelankan denyutannya. _Ini pasti karena aku sedang kelaparan, jadi jantungku berdetak sangat keras, ya, pasti karena itu._ Kataku menyakinkan diriku sendiri.

Setibanya di Aula besar aku langsung menyantap makanan yang masih bertengger manis di atas meja, perutku benar-benar lapar. Mungkin setelah makan banyak aku bisa berfikir jernih kembali. Kelakuanku tadi, memang tidak pantas, dan sekali lagi aku meyakinkan diriku bahwa penyebab semua keanehanku tadi adalah kelaparan yang melandaku. Oh syukurlah, sepertinya itu benar, karena sekarang setelah perutku terisi penuh, perasaanku jauh lebih tenang.

Aku keluar dari ruang makan dengan keadaan yang lebih tenang. Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor ingin segera kembali ke asrama dan mengistirahatkan otakku yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi semakin ngawur. Tapi sepertinya aku memang tidak diijinkan istirahat untuk hari ini, karena belum sempat memikirkan hal yang lain terdengar suara Lily memanggilku.

"Roxy… Roxanne, tunggu…!"

Aku berhenti dan mengawasi wajahnya yang was-was menyusulku. Sebenarnya ingin sih pura-pura tidak mendengar dan membiarkannya mengejarku sampai ke depan asramaku. Hehehe, pasti sangat lucu. Tapi dilihat dari wajahnya, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang serius yang sedang terjadi. Aku memandangnya dengan bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya apa yang membuatnya sepanik itu?

"Ada apa, Lils?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Oh Roxy, akhirnya aku menemukanmu. Akuh… mencarimu dimanah-manah dan akuh tida-h-k menemukanmuh dimanap-h-un, kau tidak adah di aulah, aku mencarimuh ke ruang rekreasimuh dan k-h-ata mereka kauh baruh s-h-aja keluar dan akhirnyah akuh menemukanmuh disinih." Aku sedikit sulit mengerti dengan kalimat yang baru saja dia ucapkan, karena dia berbicara dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Ok, Lils. Benarkan dulu nafasmu itu, kau membuatku sedikit pusing dengan kata-katamu."

Dan Lily mengambil nafas panjang, untuk melanjutkan kembali. Aku mengawasinya dengan penuh perhatian.

"Rose, Roxy, Rose…," katanya sudah kembali normal.

"Ada apa dengan Rose?" tanyaku, sekarang ikut cemas.

"Anak itu memang selalu membuat masalah dengan Rose, dia selalu membuat Rose marah..." Lily belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya, aku sudah menyelanya tidak sabar.

"Lils, katakan dengan jelas, ada apa dengan Rose?" kataku sedikit membentak.

"Ok…!" dia memulai, menengankan diri. " Si Vampire pucat itu, dia sangat suka cari gara-gara."

"Sekarang apa lagi yang dia perbuat?" tanyaku menyela lagi.

"Dia menghina Rose, dan kata-katanya membuat Rose sangat marah. Dan pada akhirnya mereka langsung cekcok mulut. Tapi tidak sampai situ, karena Rose sangat marah, dia menendang perut Malfoy itu sangat keras, terlalu keras mungkin. Dia juga mengutuk si pucat itu dengan kutukan kepak kelelawar. Dan sekarang si muka mayat itu – eh maksudku si Malfoy itu berakhir di rumah sakit Hogwarts dengan luka memar di bagian perutnya." Lily selesai bercerita dan menarik nafas. Dan aku, karena shock hanya melongo di tempatku semula tanpa bergeser sama sekali.

"Lebih tepatnya apa yang dikatakan Malfoy kepada Rose?" tanyaku setelah mendapatkan kembali kesadaranku.

"Kami juga tidak tahu, karena Rose tidak mau mengatakannya kepada kami," jawab Lily cepat.

"Lalu…?" aku masih ingin mendengarkan cerita selanjutnya.

"Astoria dan Draco Malfoy – orang tua Scorpius Malfoy – tidak terima atas semua kejadian ini, dan melaporkannya kepada Kepala Sekolah. Dan sekarang Rose, Al, James dan Fred sudah berada di ruang kepala sekolah. Kami – aku dan Hugo – dilarang ikut ke ruang Kepala Sekolah. Oh, aku sangat mengkhawatirkan mereka."

Otakku masih belum bisa mencerna kalimat kedua Lily. Kalau Rose aku mengerti kenapa dia berada di ruang kepala sekolah, karena dia yang bersalah, tapi untuk apa James, Fred dan Al juga ikut ke ruang Kepala Sekolah?

"James, Fred dan Al yang mengetahui kejadian itu dan hanya diam saja tanpa menahan Rose dan malah menertawakan mereka," kata Lily melanjutkan seolah-olah dia bisa membaca pikiranku. "Dan, Roxy, Kepala Sekolah juga ingin bertemu denganmu di ruangannya sekarang!"

Akhirnya kata-kata itu muncul. Kepalaku mendadak pusing setelah mendengar cerita Lily, dalam sekejap mataku jadi gelap, dan rasanya aku ingin bersandar ke sesuatu yang lebih kokoh untuk mengembalikan kondisiku seperti semula.

"Roxy, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Lily semakin cemas. "Kau terlihat pucat…"

"Oh, tidak apa-apa, Lils, aku sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan ini. Aku hanya berfikir kenapa mereka semakin mempersulitku di tahun terakhirku ini. Apakah mereka tidak bisa bersikap sedikit dewasa?"

"Maafkan kami, kalau kami selalu menyusahkanmu akhir-akhir ini, Roxy. Tapi sebenarnya kami tidak pernah bermaksud seperti itu," kata Lily penuh dengan penyesalan. Dan aku memberikan senyuman pengertian yang sedikit ku paksakan.

"Tidak apa-apa Lils, kalian memang sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku selama aku masih bersekolah di sini. Tapi yang tidak aku mengerti, kenapa James dan Fred malah ikut-ikut? Seharusnya mereka membantuku mengontrol sikap Rose dan Al, bukannya malah mendukung mereka," kataku sambil sedikit mengerang.

"Mungkin karena mereka mempunyai alasan kuat untuk melakukannya?" jawab Lily takut-takut.

"Sekuat apapun alasan mereka seharusnya mereka tetap tidak boleh membiarkan Rose memukul anak orang lain. Apalagi keluarga Malfoy, ini akan menjadi masalah besar. Kita tahu bahwa dari dulu uncle Ron tidak pernah menyukai ayah Malfoy, begitu juga sebaliknya. Dan seharusnya mereka bisa menahannya." Aku menghela nafas.

 _Oh, Demi Celana Kedodoran Merlin, apa hanya aku diantara kami yang bisa berpikir dewasa?_

"Ayo kita segera kesana, sebelum Profesor McGonagall semakin marah karena kita tidak segera menemuinya," aku bekata cepat.

Lily mengangguk dan mengikuti di belakangku. Kami berjalan menyusuri koridor dan melewati lorong-lorong gelap menuju ruang Kepala Sekolah. Dan berpisah di depan ruang rekreasi asrama Gryffindor. Lily harus kembali ke asramanya, karena ini sudah melebihi jam malam. Melihatnya melewati pintu asrama membuatku sedikit iri, seharusnya aku juga bisa tidur dengan nyaman di kasurku kalau Rose tidak membuat masalah dengan si pecundang Malfoy itu. Aku menarik nafas lagi, memasukkan udara lebih banyak lagi ke paru-paruku dan melanjutkan berjalan menuju ruang Kepala Sekolah.

Aku mengetuk pintu ruang Kepala Sekolah, dan mendengar suara Profesor McGonagall menyuruhku masuk bergabung dengan mereka. Dengan perasaan yang was-was aku meraih pegangan pintu. Begitu aku membuka pintu, aku langsung disuguhi perdebatan dengan situasi yang menegangkan.

"… anak kecil macam apa yang melakukan tindakan sekeji itu kepada anak asrama lain? Apakah kau tidak pernah diajari bagaimana menghormati orang yang derajatnya lebih tinggi dari dirimu?" bentak Draco Malfoy mengarahkan pandangan ingin membunuhnya ke arah Rose yang juga mengawasinya tanpa rasa takut sama sekali.

"Maaf Mr. Malfoy, tapi di sekolah ini tidak ada perbedaan derajat. Jadi anda tidak seharusnya berkata seperti itu!" Profesor McGonagall berusaha menengahi, dan aku bisa melihat di matanya juga ada perasaan jengkel entah tentang apa.

"Oh, aku hampir lupa kau anak siapa…?" Draco Malfoy melanjutkan, sepertinya dia tidak menghiraukan kata-kata Profesor NcGonagall. "Kau adalah anak si wanita sok tahu Hermione Granger dan si laki-laki temperamental Ronald Weasley, pantas saja kalau kau berkelakuan seperti orang kurang pendidikan. Karena kau menuruni sifat-sifat kedua orang tuamu yang aneh." Draco Malfoy mengakhirinya dengan tertawa penuh kepuasan. Sedangkan istrinya berdiri dengan was-was di sampingnya. Sepertinya wanita cantik itu juga terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan suaminya.

Mataku membelalak kaget mendengar kata-kata yang baru saja terlontar dari mulut Si Malfoy ini, dia telah menghina aunt Hermione dan uncle Ron. _Brengsek, benar-benar brengsek orang ini._ Aku mengumpat dalam hati, ingin rasanya aku melompat ke arah orang itu dan memukulnya sampai pingsan, tapi sepertinya aku tidak akan bisa melakukannya karena aku tidak terbiasa memukul orang lain. Sepertinya bukan hanya aku yang marah mendengar kata-kata tadi. Wajah Rose sudah berubah merah padam. James, Al dan Fred yang tadinya hanya duduk pasrah sekarang sudah berdiri dengan tangan mengepal kuat siap berperang. Bahkan Profesor McGonagall pun terlihat sangat syok mendengar ungkapan yang benar-benar keji itu.

Aku hanya terpaku di depan pintu. Tidak ada yang merasakan kehadiranku. Suasana benar-benar hening dengan aura kemarahan luar biasa dari masing-masing kubu. Aku sudah hendak melangkah menuju ke arah Rose saat dia membalas perkataan Draco Malfoy dengan suara kemarahan yang sangat keras yang menggaung di seluruh ruang Kepala Sekolah dan memantul di setiap dindingnya.

"JANGAN PERNAH MENGHINA ORANG TUA SAYA!" Aku terperanjat mendengar raungan Rose. "Anda pikir anda siapa berani-beraninya menyebut kedua orang tua saya seperti itu. Anda tahu apa pendapat saya, bahkan orang tua saya lebih mulia dari anda."

Rose bergetar hebat saat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mungkin karena perasaan marah yang melandanya. Dan Draco Malfoy membelalak mendapat perlawanan dari Rose, bersiap-siap melontarkan hinaan yang lebih menyakitkan. Tapi aku segera berlari ke arahnya, dan menengahi mereka. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Rose menghajar kedua Malfoy ini seperti dia menghajar anak mereka.

"Rose Weasley, hentikan!" teriakku dari arah tempatku berdiri. Semua langsung menoleh ke arahku. Dan Draco Malfoy terlihat menang saat melihatku datang karena kemarahan yang aku tujukan kepada Rose. Aku memandang Rose, James, Fred dan Al secara bergantian dengan pandangan tajam. Dan pandangan dingin lebih-lebih aku arahkan kepada pasangan Malfoy di depan mereka. Mereka membuang muka.

"Roxy… ak-aku…"

Sepertinya Rose ingin menjelaskan, tapi aku tidak mempedulikannya. Aku menghadap Profesor McGonagall dan membungkuk meminta maaf karena kekurang ajaran mereka di hadapannya, tapi tidak kepada keluarga Malfoy ini, karena mereka telah menghina keluargaku. Walaupun aku marah dengan kelakuan Rose yang sudah keterlaluan, tapi aku juga tidak mentolerir ucapan Draco Malfoy yang menurutku tidak sepantasnya diucapkan oleh orang berkelas seperti dia.

"Duduklah Miss Weasley, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." Profesor McGonagalk mengangguk ke arahku, menyuruhku duduk di kursi di depan mejanya, lalu melanjutkan. "Dan kalian bisa kembali ke kamar kalian masing-masing, Rose dan Al! James dan Fred, kalian juga tetap tinggal!" perintah Profesor McGonagall.

"Tapi…" Rose ingin protes tapi sepertinya Profesor McGonagall tidak mempedulikannya dan berbicara kepada Keluarga Malfoy.

"Dan saya harap Mr. dan Mrs. Malfoy mau memberikan waktu beberapa menit lagi untuk mencari penyelesaiannya bersama kami disini!" pinta Professor McGonagall dengan sopan, tapi menurutku itu terlalu berlebihan.

Aku memandang pasangan Malfoy itu dan melihat Draco Malfoy membuang muka saat mengetahui aku memandang mereka, aku mendengus pelan agar Profesor McGonagall tidak mendengarnya. Tapi saat mataku bertemu dengan mata Mrs. Malfoy, ada semburat penyesalan dalam tatapannya, seperti sebuah permintaan maaf tak terucapkan. Aku menundukkan kepalaku sambil tersenyum tipis untuk menanggapi tatapannya.

Aku tahu, walau aku tidak mengenalnya, sepertinya Mrs. Malfoy lebih bijaksana dan lebih lembut dalam menyingkapi masalah ini ketimbang suaminya. Lama-kelamaan aku semakin benci kepada kepala keluarga ini. Pantas saja uncle Ron tidak menyukai Draco Malfoy, karena dia adalah orang yang suka cari masalah dengan orang lain, sekaligus menyebalkan.

Dengan sebal aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah ke-3 sepupuku dan saudara kembarku yang duduk dengan wajah protes. Aku memberikan pandangan galak ke arah mereka, tapi bukannya takut mereka malah membalas pandanganku dengan pandangan yang lebih sadis. Aku mendengus lalu memberikan isyarat kepada Rose dan Al untuk segera keluar, dan menungguku di luar. Dengan pasrah akhirnya mereka berjalan lunglai keluar ruang kepala sekolah. Dan James dan Fred berpindah duduk di sampingku

Sepertinya waktu sudah tidak bisa dihitung dengan menit lagi. Aku sudah duduk di ruang kepala sekolah ini selama hampir dua jam, dengan suasana yang menegangkan. Karena keluarga Malfoy bersikeras untuk bertemu dengan uncle Ron dan aunt Hermione. Katanya mereka ingin menunjukkan kepada mereka bahwa anak perempuan semata wayangnya berkelakuan seperti preman yang tidak berpendidikan. Menurutku kata itu terlalu berlebihan, karena aku tahu Rose tidak akan sampai memukul orang separah itu kalau orang yang dia pukul tidak membuat ulah lebih dulu.

Aku, James dan Fred hanya mengiyakan semua perkataan Professor McGonagall dan tidak mempedulikan setiap ucapan Draco Malfoy yang ingin memindahkan anaknya ke sekolah lain kalau kejadian ini terulang lagi. Memangnya siapa yang peduli dengan anaknya yang sok itu? Mungkin Hogwarts akan lebih tenang kalau tidak ada si Brengsek itu di sekolah ini.

Akhirnya setelah perdebatan yang panjang dengan keputusan bahwa kami harus menyurati uncle Ron dan menyuruhnya untuk hadir ke sekolah untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Kenapa keluarga Malfoy ini selalu mempersulit keluarga kami? Padahal anaknya hanya memar sedikit saja tapi sudah membuat masalah ini seolah-olah anaknya akan mati karena pukulan Rose.

Aku, Fred dan James berjalan di belakang pasangan Malfoy keluar dari ruang Kepala Sekolah. Kami sedikit menjaga jarak dari mereka, siapa tahu setelah di luar pengawasan Kepala Sekolah mereka akan menyerbu kami sebagai pelampiasan kekesalannya kepada Rose. _Hahaha…tapi ternyata pemikiranku terlalu berlebihan._ Mereka bahkan tidak menoleh ke arahku sama sekali.

Kami keluar ruang Kepala Sekolah dan mendapati Rose dan Al masih menunggu kami. Mereka bersandar di dinding sambil memain-mainkan kaki mereka tak sabar. Dan di sisi lain aku melihat seseorang, seseorang yang sedang tidak ingin ku lihat disaat keadaan seperti ini. William Wood sedang menunggu paman dan bibinya, kelihatannya, dan sepertinya dia juga tidak menyadari keberadaanku.

Rose dan Al sudah menyongsong kami saat aku mengalihkan pandanganku kepada mereka.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Rose was-was.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" jawabku sedikit cuek.

"Jadi apa keputusannya, Mers?" tanya Rose tidak sabar. Dia menatap kami bertiga bergantian.

" _Yeah_ … kami harus mengirimkan surat kepada ayahmu sekarang juga menggunakan burung hantu Hogwarts yang tercepat, karena mereka besok harus datang ke sekolah untuk bertemu dengan Draco Malfoy itu." Aku mengatakannya sambil mengedipkan kepalaku ke arah Keluarga Malfoy yang kelihatannya sedang berdiskusi.

"Bagaimana ini, aku harus bagaimana? Mom pasti akan membunuhku." Rose tampak cemas bercampur ketakutan.

"Kenapa baru sekarang kau mencemaskannya?" aku mendengus kepadanya.

"Tenanglah, Rose! Aku yakin uncle Ron pasti akan memujimu karena perbuatanmu ini, dia juga tidak menyukai si Malfoy itu," kata Fred menenangkan. Aku mendelik padanya. Bisa-bisanya dia bicara seperti itu disaat seperti ini.

"Aku tidak sedang khawatir tentang Dad, tapi aku mengkhawatirkan Mom. Dia pasti akan membunuhku kalau tahu aku melakukan hal seperti ini." Sekarang dia sudah mondar-mandir di depanku dengan panik. "Tapi semua ini Si muka mayat itu yang memulai, aku tidak mungkin melakukannya kalau dia tidak menyebut…" Rose melirikku yang penasaran dan menghentikan ucapannya karena menangkap pandanganku yang ingin tahu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Rose? Apa yang membuatmu melakukan kebodohan ini? Aku tahu kau, Rose, kau tidak akan melakukan hal sebodoh itu tanpa alasan yang kuat." Rose tidak menjawab, dia hanya mengawasiku dengan panik. Tapi dia mengalihkan pandangannya tidak ingin menatapku.

"Jangan menghindariku, Rose! Katakan semuanya padaku, karena aku harus tahu! Kau tidak inginkan aku menjadi orang pertama yang mengadukan semua kelakuanmu selama lima tahun ini kepada aunt Hermione kan?" kataku mengancam, dan aku tahu kalau ancaman tadi akan berhasil.

Dia melotot menatapku, ingin menghindar lagi, tapi aku memberikan pandangan yang paling tajam yang bisa aku berikan. Sesaat aku yakin kalau dia sedang menimbang-nimbang apakah dia harus, mengatakannya padaku atau akan tetap bungkam selamanya. Tapi akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk memberitahuku.

"Jadi, Rose, ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ok..ok, Roxy, kau menang, kau memang paling pandai memaksa orang lain," katanya jengkel.

"Aku anggap itu sebuah pujian, jadi sekarang katakanlah, agar aku tidak berpikir bahwa kau memang suka cari sensasi dengan melukai si Malfoy itu."

"Aku tidak pernah mencari sensasi, Roxy," dia sedikit membentakku. Aku menatapnya dalam diam, dan masih menunggu. Lalu dia menarik nafas dan memulai lagi. " _Yeah_ , kau benar, aku memang melakukannya bukan dengan tanpa alasan. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana Malfoy itu, dia suka sekali mencari masalah denganku, aku masih bisa diam saat dia mengataiku gadis sok tahu ataupun saat dia menyembunyikan buku Rune Kuno-ku dan membuatku mendapat detensi. Tapi kali ini aku tidak bisa memaafkannya karena dia mengatakan itu…" Rose berhenti, tampak kegetiran dari nada suaranya.

"Dan apa tepatnya yang dia katakana, Rose?" Aku masih memfokuskan paandanganku padanya, dan sesekali melirik James, Fred dan Al yang hanya menunduk seolah-olah tidak ingin ikut campur.

"Er…er…, Roxy, sebenarnya ini tidak pantas diucapkan di depan orang banyak," katanya melirik ke semua penjuru arah. Aku sedikit bingung dengan maksudnya, apa maksudnya tidak pantas…?

"Ayolah, Rose! Kau bercanda? Kita hanya berlima di sini, jadi jangan ragu lagi untuk mengucapkannya," gertakku tidak sabar. Dan sekali lagi saat aku menatap ke arah Fred dan yang lainnya, mereka hanya menunduk gelisah.

"Yeah… er… sebenarnya…" Rose mengawasi kami bergantian. "Dia mengatakan sesuatu tentang kau, Roxy."

Aku mengangkat alisku tinggi-tinggi, masih tidak mengerti. Memangnya apa yang dikatakan Malfoy tentang aku?

"Katakanlah, Rose, aku akan mendengarkannya!" perintahku lagi.

"Roxy, mungkin sebaiknya kita membahas ini besok saja." Fred menatapku dengan penuh harap. Aku tahu mereka berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatianku. Tapi itu tidak akan berhasil.

"Tidak! Aku harus mengetahuinya sekarang juga. Setidaknya dengan ini aku bisa memutuskan akan menambahkan beberapa kalimat tidak enak tentang kalian saat menyurati aunt Hermione nanti atau tidak." Aku melotot kepada mereka semua. Rose menggeleng cepat.

"Baiklah, Roxy. Kau menang." Rose menarik nafas panjang, dan melanjutkan. "Dia bilang bahwa semua anak perempuan di keluarga Weasley/Potter aneh, terutama kau, Roxy." Dia berhenti sejenak, dan memelankan suaranya saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir tadi.

"Dia bilang kau gadis teraneh dari semua gadis di Hogwarts. Gadis penyendiri, tidak punya teman, dan bahkan tidak akan ada pemuda manapun yang mau berkencan denganmu karena takut kau akan memakan mereka semua." Rose menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan aku langsung tertawa. Mereka berempat tampak sekali sangat kawatir dengan kelakuanku yang menurut mereka aneh seperti yang di katakan Malfoy.

"Rose, itu memang aku, aku memang gadis penyendiri yang tidak punya teman dan bahkan kekasih, lalu untuk apa kau memukulnya hanya karena dia mengatakan sebuah kebenaran…?" sebenarnya aku sedikit marah karena ucapan Malfoy. Tapi semua yang di ucapkannya tadi memang benar dan aku tidak akan menunjukkan kemarahanku dan membuatnya bahagia karena telah berhasil membuatku panas.

"Tidak, Roxy, bukan hanya itu. Dia juga mengatakan kalau kau, er…., kau adalah gadis jalang yang mengharapkan cinta sepupunya, William Wood dan sampai mati pun kau tidak akan mendapatkannya. Dan pada akhirnya kau akan patah hati dan bunuh diri karena meratapi nasibmu yang ditolak oleh sepupu Malfoy."

Tubuhku langsung kaku mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Rose. _Beraninya si Malfoy yang baru berumur 16 tahun mengatakan itu kepada orang yang lebih tua darinya. Gadis jalang? Dari mana dia mengetahui kata-kata kasar seperti itu? Dasar, apakah seperti ini yang diajarkan orang-orang kalangan atas kepada anak-anak mereka. Benar-benar tidak tahu sopan santun._

Tapi bukan itu yang menyerang otakku saat ini. _Apakah benar aku tidak akan pernah mendapatkan cinta William Wood dan sakit hati lalu akhirnya bunuh diri? Tidak, tentu aku tidak akan melakukan hal sekonyol itu. Aku masih ingin hidup dan mendapatkan kebahagiaanku. Aku gadis yang lebih kuat dari apa yang mereka kira._

Rose memandangku tampak khawatir, sedangkan James dan Fred sudah mengumpat kasar menunjukkan kebenciannya pada si muka mayat, Malfoy.

"… jadi aku memukulnya karena aku tidak terima saat dia bilang kau mengemis cinta pada sepupunya itu. Lalu dengan sangat marah aku menendang perutnya sampai dia menghantam dinding dan pingsan. Aku tidak merasa bersalah karena melakukan itu, aku malah merasa puas."

Aku mengawasinya yang tampak sangat tulus ingin melindungiku, lalu aku memeluknya dengan sangat erat karena aku sangat menyayanginya.

"Kau memang harus melakukannya, Rose. Kalau saja waktu itu Profesor Slughorn tidak buru-buru datang, mungkin aku yang akan menyelesaikannya dan sekarang dia sudah terbujur kaku di dasar tanah yang paling dalam," kata Fred menggebu-gebu.

"Diamlah, kalian sebagai yang lebih tua seharusnya tidak membiarkan itu terjadi kan? Kalian ini…" tiba-tiba saja aku tersentak, seolah-olah aku baru mengingat sesuatu yang sudah sangat lama aku lupakan.

"Dari mana dia mendapat gagasan kalau aku menyukai sepupunya?" tanyaku sedikit khawatir, jangan-jangan Malfoy bisa membaca pikiran orang. Lalu dia membaca pikiranku saat aku sedang memikirkan Will? _Oh tidak, aku pasti akan menjadi bahan tertawaan._ Tapi apa mungkin itu terjadi, mana mungkin si muka mayat itu bisa membaca pikiran orang, tidak mungkin. _Aku terlalu khawatir, hahaha._

Aku masih berperang dengan batinku sendiri, saat Rose mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu," kata Rose.

"Apa?" tanyaku sedikit bingung.

"Aku tidak tahu dari mana vampire itu mendapatkan gagasan aneh seperti itu, Roxy," jawab Rose tak sabar.

"Oh…" aku hampir lupa telah menanyakan pertanyaan itu sebelum ini. Rose melihatku dengan sebelah alisnya terangkat, terlihat curiga.

"Tapi kau tidak benar-benar mengharapkan cinta dari William Wood kan, Roxy? Tidak benarkan, apa yang dikatakan si muka mayat itu?" tanyanya buru-buru.

"Tentu saja tidak, Rose, aku tidak akan mengemis cinta pada siapapun dan mati dengan setragis itu. Lagi pula aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian mengotori tangan kalian dengan darah si congkak Malfoy itu kan?" Aku tersenyum lembut untuk menenangkannya, setelah dia sudah tenang aku melanjutkan.

"Ok, cukup untuk semua yang terjadi malam ini. Kalian harus pergi tidur, ini sudah melebihi jam malam, kalian tidak mau kan mendapatkan detensi tambahan karena masih keluar di koridor sekolah saat tengah malam?" mereka menggeleng secara serempak. "…lagipula aku harus menulis surat untuk ayahmu, Rose, dan segera mengirimnya. James, Fred kembalilah bersama mereka, dan aku mohon berhentilah membuat ulah. Kalian seumuran denganku, tapi tingkah laku kalian masih seperti anak berumur 13 tahun."

Fred dan James langsung mendengus ke arahku. Mereka selama ini mungkin memang yang paling berkuasa diantara kami, mereka selalu mengatur apapun yang boleh atau tidak boleh kami lakukan. Tapi malam ini aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka mengintimidasiku. Jadi aku cepat-cepat melanjutkan sebelum mereka menyelaku.

"Dan kalian, aku akan pastikan Mom, Dad, uncle Harry dan aunt Ginny mengetahui hal ini. Dan aku akan lihat apa yang akan mereka lakukan kepada kalian," kataku tersenyum licik.

"Kau benar-benar jahat, Roxy. Rugi kami membelamu tadi," kata James kecewa, dan Fred sekali lagi mendengus ke arahku. Lalu mereka berdua langsung cemberut dan tidak berbicara lagi. Sekarang mereka pasti sedang memakiku dalam hati. Tapi aku sudah terbiasa seperti itu dan aku tidak peduli.

Sebenarnya aku tidak bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanku tadi, aku hanya ingin membuat mereka jera dan tidak mengulanginya lagi. Mereka kan seharusnya menjaga saudara mereka bukannya malah membiarkannya memukul orang sampai seperti itu. Aku menatap Rose yang ternyata juga menatapku, dan aku mengedip ke arahnya sambil tersenyum. Sepertinya dia juga mengerti maksudku lalu tertawa cekikikan.

Aku hendak berjalan bersama mereka, tapi percakapanku dengan Rose membuatku sangat ingin melihat ke sisi lain tempat William dan pasangan Malfoy tadi sedang berdiskusi. Dan benar saja aku sungguh-sungguh melakukannya. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat William yang juga melihat ke arahku dengan tatapan yang tidak aku mengerti.

Dia menyunggingkan bibirnya dan tersenyum lagi ke arahku, tapi entah kenapa aku malah meninggikan daguku dan membuang muka tak menatapnya lagi, lalu mengikuti di belakang keempat sepupuku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bersikap seperti itu, aku sangat ingin membalas senyumannya dan berlari ke arahnya lalu memeluknya dengan erat. Tapi aku tidak bisa.

Dia sekarang pasti sedang berfikir bahwa aku adalah gadis sinting yang tidak tahu caranya berteman, gadis yang hanya bisa membuang muka saat orang lain memandangnya. _Oh bodohnya aku…._

Aku memberikan pelukan terakhir untuk Rose di depan ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor, dan melambai pada mereka saat mereka memasuki asrama melewati pintu. Aku mengawasi mereka dengan perasaan campur aduk. Seharusnya aku marah kepada mereka karena telah mempersulit masa-masa terakhirku di sekolah ini, tapi aku tidak bisa marah kepada mereka karena mereka melakukan itu untuk membelaku. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum karena merasakan gelegak rasa sayang kepada mereka.

Aku berbalik hendak menuju kandang burung hantu, saat tanpa sepengetahuanku keluarga Malfoy dan juga William – _Yeah_ , mungkin mulai sekarang aku harus membiasakan diri untuk memanggil nama depannya – yang mengantar mereka, sudah berada di belakangku dengan tampang bingung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Weasley?" William bertanya kepadaku dengan tatapan curiga. Dia memanggil nama keluargaku, bukan nama depanku lagi, itu pasti karena aku membentaknya waktu itu. Entah kenapa mendengarnya memanggilku dengan nama keluargaku bukannya nama depanku membuatku sedikit sedih. _Oh, memangnya apa yang aku harapkan…?_

Akumenghadapi mereka dalam diam. Lalu aku menunduk memberi hormat kepada keluarga Malfoy yang memasang tampang cemberut setiap melihatku, lalu pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun dan tanpa memandang William sama sekali. Sekilas aku melihat William yang shock karena melihat tingkah lakuku, aku tidak tahu kenapa dan apa alasannya. _Aku tidak peduli._

Aku menyelesaikan surat untuk uncle Ron dengan cepat dan segera berlari ke kandang burung hantu untuk mengirimnya. Aku mengikatkan suratku ke kaki salah satu burung hantu kecil berwarna hitam pekat dengan mata merah yang menyala. Aku memberinya sedikit belaian di sepanjang kepala dan lehernya sebelum akhirnya dia terbang menyeberangi malam yang kelam.

Aku sudah ingin berbaring di tempat tidurku yang hangat dan menyelubungi tubuhku dengan selimut tebalku yang juga pasti akan terasa sangat hangat, karena selain malam ini sangat dingin aku juga ingin beristirahat dari aktivitasku yang melelahkan.

Pintu asrama sudah terlihat di depanku. Aku memasukinya dengan perasaan bahagia, tapi perasaan bahagia itu langsung menghilang begitu saja saat aku melihat seseorang sedang tertidur pulas di atas sofa panjang di ruang rekreasi. Aku mengawasinya dengan hati-hati, menahan nafas, mendekatinya pelan-pelan ingin meyakinkan bahwa dia benar-benar tidur. Hufffh… untungnya William benar-benar tidur dan sangat pulas, akhirnya aku bisa bernafas lega. Setelah semua yang terjadi malam ini, aku tidak ingin melihat matanya saat sedang dalam keadaan sadar.

Sekarang aku mengawasi keadaan di sekitarnya, benar-benar berantakan. Buku-bukunya berserakan di lantai, tadinya mungkin dia sedang mengerjakan esainya. Tapi bukan hanya itu sepertinya dia tidur sembarangan di sofa karena sangat kelelahan. Tangannya bergelantungan di samping sofa dan tanpa selimut, tapi dia tetap terlihat tampan walaupun kelelahan tergambar jelas di wajahnya yang tanpa noda sama sekali.

Aku mengawasinya dengan penuh perhatian, tidak ingin rasanya aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari wajahnya walau hanya satu detik. Tiba-tiba jantungku berdetak sangat kencang, memprotes keras agar aku tidak membuatnya berdetak secepat itu. _Pemuda ini membawa pengaruh buruk untuk jantungku. Aku harus segera pergi dari sini sebelum dia terbangun karena mendengar suara jantungku yang menggebu-gebu. Lagipula aku tidak ingin mati mendadak karena tiba-tiba jantungku keluar gara-gara situasi seperti ini._

Tapi aku tidak bisa pergi dengan membiarkannya seperti ini kan? Aku menarik tongkat sihirku dan mengayunkannya ke sekitar meja untuk membereskan semua bukunya yang berserakan dimana-mana dan segera memasukkannya ke dalam tas yang terabaikan di bawah meja. Aku menarik secarik perkamen yang sejak tadi digenggamnya sambil tidur.

Aku membukanya ingin tahu, siapa tahu itu adalah surat cinta penuh dengan gombalan-gombalan memuakkan yang dia tulis untuk Angelina Zabini. Aku tertawa pelan saat tahu apa isi secarik perkamen itu. Itu bukan surat cinta yang dia tulis untuk Angelina tapi esai Sejarah Sihir yang sudah lungset. Aku senang ternyata dugaanku salah tentang surat cinta itu.

Dengan sangat pelan aku mengambil perkamen itu dari genggamannya. Meratakannya di atas meja. Dan sekalilagi aku mengayunkan tongkat sihirku ke arah perkamen itu. Dan dalam sekejap, esai Sejarah Sihirnya telah licin kembali.

Setelah selesai, aku memandangnya sejenak. Dan tersenyum, saat tidur dia terlihat seperti bayi yang terlahir tanpa dosa. Mungkin itu terlalu berlebihan, tapi memang itulah yang aku lihat saat memandangnya. Lagi-lagi jantungku berdetak kencang setiap aku menatap wajahnya. _Oh my god, aku memang tidak seharusnya memandangnya berlama-lama. Kenapa sih jantungku selalu rusak disaat-saat seperti ini…?_

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku cepat. Apa yang sedang merasukiku saat ini? Aku tidak boleh berlama-lama di sini. Bisa-bisa ada yang melihatku melakukan semua ini dan mengatakannya kepada William. Dan pada saat itu tiba, aku tidak akan mampu lagi menahan rasa malu itu. Aku menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. Sekali lagi aku mengacungkan tongkat sihirku dan bergumam…

"Accio Selimut…"

Beberapa detik kemudian sebuah selimut tebal berwarna biru melayang dari kamar anak perempuan dan mendarat mulus di tanganku. Aku menyelimutkan dengan hati-hati ke atas tubuhnya agar dia tidak kedinginan kalau seandainya tertidur disini sampai besok pagi.

Menyihir setangkai bunga Spearmint dari udara kosong, dan meletakkan bunga Spearmint itu di atas kertas esainya. Lalu mengambil secarik kertas dan menambahkan kata-kata yang tidak pernah terpikirkan di benakku sebelum ini.

 _ **Bila kau merasakan suasana hatimu dingin dan sangat melelahkan, pandanglah bunga ini dan rasakanlah kehangatan yang terkandung disetiap kelopaknya yang selalu akan membuatmu merasakan kehangatan hati orang lain.**_

Sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku meletakkan Spearmint ini dan menulis kata-kata itu. Mungkin karena aku menyukai bunga itu seperti aku menyukainya.

 _Menyukainya….? Apa aku sungguh-sungguh menyukainya?_

Ah sudahlah, aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana sebenarnya perasaanku kepadanya. Aku meninggalkannya dalam keadaan yang nyaman – _menurutku_ – dan naik ke kamar anak perempuan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh dan otakku sendiri yang sudah mulai rusak akhir-akhir ini.

_To Be Continue_

 **Chapter 2 selesai diupdate. Buat yang chapter 1 kemarin aku mau minta maaf kepada para reader yang merasa tidak nyaman sama tulisanku. Tulisanku di chap 1 benar-benar berantakan. Dan aku berterima kasih banget untuk para reviewer yang menyempatkan waktunya hanya untuk sekedar memberikan motivasi, kritik/saran dan semangat untukku.**

 **Dan aku berharap, di chap 2 ini akan membuat kalian sedikit puas, walau tidak puas sepenuhnya. Review kalian adalah suntikan semangat untuk author. So, jangan bosen untuk memberikan review kalian bagi fanfic yang penuh dengan kekurangan ini. Terima kasih banyak untuk kalian semua. Don't forget, rnr please! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**ALWAYS YOU**

 _ **Disclaimer : J. K. Rowling**_

 _ **Pairing : Roxanne Weasley & OC**_

 _ **Genre : Romance & Drama**_

 _ **Rate : T**_

 _ **Summary : Aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya. Tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan, jika pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa menjadi bayang-bayangnya dan mencintainya dari jauh?**_

 _ **Warning. : Typo, typo, typo, gaje, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.**_

 _ **Happy reading ^_^**_

 **Chapter 3**

Pagi ini aku terbangun dari tidurku yang nyaman gara-gara mendengar celotehan teman sekamarku Amira Turpin dan Cintya Fawcett, yang sangat suka membicarakan orang lain terutama cowok-cowok tampan di seluruh Hogwarts. Mereka baru sadar kalau aku sudah bangun dari tidur pendekku dan memandangku ingin tahu. Aku mengawasi mereka dengan sedikit bingung.

"Kau kemana saja semalam, Roxy? Tidak biasanya kau belum kembali ke kamar sampai tengah malam? Jujur saja kami sedikit mengkhawatirkanmu, tapi sepertinya kau baik-baik saja," kata Cintya dengan panjang lebar. Aku sedikit kaget saat mendengar kata khawatir dari mulut mereka, karena biasanya mereka tidak pernah mempedulikan apa pun yang aku lakukan. Perubahan yang drastis.

"Oh… _yeah_ … er… terima kasih karena telah mengkhawatirkanku, tapi sebenarnya itu tidak perlu." Aku memandang mereka lalu tersenyum sedikit.

Tapi mereka malah melihatku dengan pandangan jengkel, lalu membuang muka dan pergi meninggalkan kamar. Kenapa dengan mereka, tadi katanya khawatir, tapi sekarang malah menatapku seperti itu. Memangnya ada yang salah dengan ucapanku tadi? Ah peduli amat dengan mereka. Aku harus segera mandi dan turun untuk sarapan, karena pelajaran pertama hari ini dimulai lebih awal.

Aku bergegas keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga setelah menyisir rapi rambut hitamku yang tergerai lembut sampai ke punggungku. Tapi langkahku langsung terhenti saat melihat William sedang menjelaskan sesuatu kepada Goldstein. Aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka diskusikan, karena itu aku lebih mendekat ke tempat mereka berdiri dan mencoba untuk menguping.

Aku sendiri bingung sejak kapan aku jadi gadis yang suka ingin tahu urusan orang lain. Ah, tapi aku tidak peduli dengan yang lain, aku hanya peduli dengan apa pun yang dilakukan William, karena aku mengaguminya _. Ya benar, ini semua semata-mata karena aku mengaguminya setelah dia membelaku waktu itu, tidak lebih._ Kataku lebih-lebih untuk meyakinkan diriku sendiri.

Tapi saat aku mendekat ke arah mereka, mereka malah berjalan keluar. Mungkin hendak menuju ke Aula Besar, tapi masih tetap dengan aktifitas semula mereka. Berdebat tentang suatu hal yang saat ini sangat aku ingin ketahui. Aku merapat ke arah mereka tanpa mereka sadari, masih dengan gayaku yang seperti biasa. Berlagak tidak peduli pada apapun yang ada didekatku kecuali diriku sendiri, padahal sebenarnya sebaliknya.

"… Will, kau yakin kalau bukan kau sendiri yang melakukannya? Mungkin saja karena kau kelelahan jadi kau tidak sadar kalau ternyata kau sudah menyelesaikan semua esaimu dan memasukkan buku-bukumu kedalam tas," kata Goldstein agak ragu.

"Tidak Alex, aku sangat yakin kalau semalam esaiku sangat berantakan. Karena seingatku, semalam aku tertidur saat aku masih memegang kertas esai itu. Dan pagi ini esaiku sudah rapi dan buku-buku sudah rapi di dalam tas." William menyelesaikan penjelasannya lalu menggeleng tidak mengerti. Sedangkan Goldstein mengawasinya dengan cemas.

Ternyata itu yang mereka bahas, mereka membahas semua yang aku lakukan semalam. _Tapi pasti mereka tidak akan tahu kalau aku yang melakukannya, mereka memang tidak boleh tahu. Dan aku harus memastikannya tetap begitu._

Aku tidak boleh berlama-lama menguntit mereka, kalau sampai mereka menyadarinya aku tidak akan punya muka lagi di depan William. Aku segera menyongsong pergi melewati mereka, sedikit menabrak lengan Goldstein dan pura-pura tidak tahu. Tanpa memandang mereka sama sekali. Samar-samar aku mendengar Goldstein menyebutku cewek aneh dari kejauhan, tapi tidak mendengar William berkomentar sama sekali.

Si Zabini tidak pernah melepaskan William sedetikpun, kecuali saat sedang dalam kelas dan di dalam asrama. Jujur aku paling benci saat dia bertemu dengan Angelina dan hanya berdua saja di ruang-ruang kosong di Hogwarts, aku membenci itu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa perasaanku seperti ini, tapi aku tidak suka saat mereka hanya berjalan berdua saja di lorong-lorong sekolah, atau di halaman belakang sekolah dan duduk berdampingan di bawah pohon samping Danau Hitam.

 _Oh, Roxanne yang malang. Apa hak-ku membenci kebersamaan mereka? Aku bukan siapa-siapa. Aku hanya kebetulan mengagumi seseorang yang sudah menjadi milik gadis lain, yang lebih cantik dan segala-galanya dariku. Benar-benar ironi._

Sore ini tanpa sengaja aku melihatnya keluar dari asrama dan berjalan menuju danau belakang sekolah. Aku mengikutinya tentu, aku ingin tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan. Tapi setelah aku sudah sampai di balik pohon di dekat danau, aku merasa menyesal karena telah memutuskan untuk mengikutinya. _Bodoh, seharusnya tadi aku tidak mengikutinya, seharusnya aku tetap berdiam diri di kamar tanpa harus tahu apa yang dilakukannya hari ini._ Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri, lalu aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada mereka lagi.

Aku melihat Angelica mendekatinya lalu memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Melihatnya membuatku sesak bernafas. Tapi aku pernah melihat yang lebih menyakitkan, aku melihat mereka sedang berciuman di sebuah kelas kosong saat malam hari. Aku hampir meneteskan air mataku dan membongkar keberadaanku karena shock yang aku rasakan.

Dan saat ini aku merasakan kesakitan yang sama, melihatnya memeluk Angelina dengan sangat mesra membuatku ingin sekali menghambur kearahnya dan menampar Angelina. Tapi apa hakku melakukan semua itu? Aku bukan siapa-siapa, aku hanya penggemar rahasia yang tidak ingin diketahui identitasnya. Walaupun aku sendiri harus tersakiti dan selalu merana seperti ini, aku rela asalkan dia merasa bahagia walaupun kebahagiaan itu tidak dia dapatkan dariku.

Aku berpaling tak mau memandang mereka lebih jauh, aku tidak ingin menyaksikan ini semua, aku juga tidak ingin tetap di sini sampai air mataku benar-benar membanjiri pipiku karena perasaan menyakitkan yang tidak aku mengerti karena apa. Aku hendak meninggalkan mereka dalam kebahagiaan yang seolah-olah mengambang di udara, tapi aku mendengar suara Angelina yang menjerit tertahan.

"Berpisah…? Kenapa, kenapa harus berpisah? Memangnya apa alasannya?" Angelina terlihat sangat panik dan terpukul.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa bersama denganmu lagi, aku tidak merasa nyaman lagi saat bersamamu. Maafkan aku." Wajah William penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak! Kau tidak bisa melakukan semua ini kepadaku." Suara Angelina setengah menjerit, lalu dia menatap William dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Apakah selama ini kau pernah jatuh cinta kepadaku?"

Pertanyaan bodoh apa itu? Tentu saja William jatuh cinta kepadanya, bagaimana mungkin William tidak jatuh cinta kepadanya kalau selama ini dia mencium dan memeluk Angelina dengan sangat mesra di semua tempat. Aku memandang William yang terlihat sedikit ragu untuk menjawab. _Apa yang ingin dikatakan William? Kenapa dia harus berfikir dulu untuk menjawab pertanyaan semudah itu?_

" _Yeah_ , Angel, sekali lagi aku harus minta maaf kepadamu. Sebenarnya sejak awal aku tidak pernah merasa benar-benar jatuh cinta kepadamu…" sebelum kata-kata William terselesaikan terdengar suara tamparan yang sangat keras. Angelina telah menampar William dengan sangat keras sambil memakinya dengan makian yang sangat kasar, sampai-sampai aku pun ingin menutup telingaku agar aku tidak mendengarnya. Tamparan Angelina membuat William terhuyung mundur. Dan aku hanya membeku di tempatku berdiri.

"Lalu untuk apa selama ini kau berkencan denganku? Kau bodoh!" wajah Angelina sudah benar-benar merah padam. Air mata menggenangi matanya bersiap untuk menghujani pipinya.

"Apa ini kerana kau sudah memiliki gadis lain yang lebih segala-galanya dariku?" mata Angelina mendelik menantang ke arah William.

"Bukan, tentu bukan karena itu. Angel, aku benar-benar minta maaf untuk semua…"

"CUKUP! Mulai sekarang jangan berbicara denganku lagi!" Angelina mengucapkannya sambil menendang kaki William yang langsung meringis kesakitan.

Apa ini, William putus dengan Zabini? Tapi apa benar William selama ini tidak pernah jatuh cinta kepada Angelina Zabini? Lalu kenapa selama ini dia mencium dan memeluknya dengan penuh kemesraan, lalu untuk apa pandangan "ingin memiliki" yang selalu dia tunjukkan dihadapan orang lain itu? Kalau begitu apa nama perasaan yang selama ini dia jalani…

Aku bingung, aku tidak mengerti dengan semua yang terjadi kepada mereka. Mencium dan memeluk seseorang tanpa merasakan jatuh cinta pada orang itu sama sekali, perasaan apa itu? Oh, aku memang tidak pandai dalam hal percintaan. Aku sendiri tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana itu jatuh cinta, karena sekarang pun aku hanya mengagumi William, bukan jatuh cinta kepadanya. Aku tahu itu, dan aku yakin itu benar. _Aku pasti menyadarinya kalau aku memang sedang jatuh cinta kan? Iya kan? Pasti iya._

Tapi, setelah tadi aku melihat semua itu. Apa aku masih bisa mengaguminya? Setelah aku menyadari betapa mudahnya dia mencampakan gadis yang sangat mencintainya. Sepertinya dia tidak sepenuhnya pantas untuk dikagumi. Mungkin benar kata saudaraku yang lain. Bagaimanapun dia adalah sepupu Malfoy, dan pasti akan ada, walau sedikit sikap bajingan yang mengalir di dalam darahnya.

Dia bukanlah pemuda sempurna seperti apa yang selama ini aku bayangkan. Ternyata dia sama saja dengan pemuda-pemuda lainnya yang hanya ingin memanfaatkan para gadis yang terpesona dengan karisma mereka. Benar kata Rose, aku tidak pantas mengharapkan cinta dari pemuda seperti dia.

Aku terlalu terhanyut pada angan-angan tentang perasaanku sendiri, sampai aku tidak menyadari bahwa William sudah menghilang dari pandanganku. Mungkin dia sudah kembali ke kamar anak laki-laki dan menyesali perbuatannya barusan. Memikirkan itu saja membuat perutku mual.

"Sedang menguping, Weasley?" kata sebuah suara di belakangku.

Aku tersentak, aku mengenali suara ini. Aku menoleh dan menghadapinya. _Oh, Demi Jenggot Panjang Merlin, bagaimana aku bisa tidak menyadarinya…?_ William sudah berdiri tegap sambil menyembunyikan tangan di kedua sakunya, terlihat aura kemenangan di wajahnya, seperti seorang polisi yang mendapati seorang pencuri mencuri sesuatu tepat di depan hidungnya.

Bagaimana ini, aku salah tingkah memandangnya. Tapi aku tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja kepada polisi ini, aku tidak akan membiarkannya memborgol tanganku tanpa perlawanan sama sekali.

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan, Wood? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksudkan," kataku tegas, berharap dia tidak bisa melihat tanganku yang sedikit gemetar karena kaget.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" dia bertanya lagi dan memandangku dengan tajam.

"Itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Apa kau sedang menguntitku, Weasley?" tanyanya lagi tak menghiraukan ucapanku.

"Jangan memberikan pertanyaan yang aneh-aneh, Wood. Untuk apa aku menguntit dan menguping pembicaraanmu? Masih banyak kegiatan lain yang harus aku lakukan selain melakukan hal yang kau tuduhkan tanpa alasan tadi," kataku tak mau kalah. Apa dia tahu kalau sejak tadi aku melihatnya sedang mencampakan Angelina? Perasaan takut langsung membuncah dari dalam hatiku. _Bagaimana kalau sampai dia tahu, dan tidak mau berbicara lagi denganku….?_

"Oh ya? Lalu untuk apa kau bersembunyi di balik pohon ini?" dia bertanya lagi.

"Memangnya apa lagi, Wood? Aku hanya sedang menghirup udara segar, dan menenangkan pikiranku yang terlalu sering aku gunakan," jawabku, menatapnya dengan menantang.

"Kau yakin, hanya menggirup udara segar?" tanyanya masih penasaran sambil menyipitkan sebelah matanya, menilai jawabanku.

"Memangnya kenapa aku harus tidak yakin?" Aku balik bertanya heran, tapi tetap dengan nada dingin.

"Wajahmu merah, Weasley, kau tahu?"

Oh demi bunga paling bau sedunia, apakah wajahku benar-benar merah. Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengontrol perasaanku sendiri? Ini memalukan, sepertinya aku harus menyembunyikan wajahku yang ini dan menyimpannya di tempat yang tidak di ketahui siapapun lalu menggantinya dengan wajah yang baru yang lebih sulit menampakkan perasaan.

"Apa kau tidak merasa bahwa hari ini udaranya sedang panas? Kulit wajahku sangat sensitif, jadi wajar saja kalau wajahku memerah. Memangnya kenapa lagi? Jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak, karena tidak ada gunanya mencurigaiku seperti itu." akhirnya aku menemukan alasan yang masuk akal, walaupun sedikit dipaksakan.

Sepertinya dia tidak yakin dengan ucapanku. Dia memandangku seolah-olah ingin mencari bukti untuk membongkar semua kebohonganku. Tapi dia tidak berhasil, karena pada akhirnya setelah berlama-lama untuk menatapku dia memutuskan untuk tidak berdebat lagi denganku.

"Baiklah. Selamat malam, Weasley. Kembalilah ke kamarmu sebelum Profesor Patil mengetahuinya dan memberimu detensi." Dia langsung pergi setelah mengatakan itu dengan tangan masih di dalam saku. Aku mendelik ke arahnya.

Apa-apaan dia tadi? Siapa dia, berani-beraninya memerintahku. Aku mendengus. Dia tidak akan mempengaruhiku. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya terus mengontrol otakku. Setelah aku tahu sifat aslinya, aku tidak akan mau menyukai ataupun mengaguminya lagi.

Dia salah satu pemuda dari sekian banyak pemuda di Hogwarts yang suka menyakiti perasaan gadis. Dan kali ini, aku tidak akan membiarkan hatiku terus-menerus menyimpan namanya.

Sudah hampir tujuh bulan sejak pertama kali aku mengagumi William Wood, dan dalam tujuh bulan itu tidak ada sedikitpun waktu yang aku lewatkan tanpa memikirkannya. Tapi beberapa hari yang lalu aku melihatnya mencampakan kekasihnya sendiri dengan cara yang tidak terhormat. Setelah dia menciumnya, bagaimana bisa dia memutuskannya begitu saja. Aku masih tidak habis pikir.

Kalau dia memutuskan Angelina hanya karena dia menyukai gadis lain, itu sangat keterlaluan. Lagipula untuk apa aku terus-terusan memikirkan apa yang dia perbuat pada Anggelina? Itu bukan urusanku kan? Dan mungkin setelah ini, aku tidak akan menaruh simpati kepadanya lagi.

 _Ya, aku memang harus melupakannya. Aku harus membulatkan tekat untuk sebisa mungkin tidak memperhatikannya lagi._

Hari sudah gelap saat aku keluar dari ruangan Profesor Longbottom. Dia menyuruhku menyalin materi bab yang kami pelajari selama satu bulan sebanyak lima kali tanpa menggunakan sihir sebagai detensi karena aku lupa mengerjakan esai yang dia berikan minggu lalu. Aku memang paling payah dalam pelajaran Herbologi. Hah, tangan kananku rasanya mau patah. Bahkan mengingat kalau keluarga kami adalah sahabat tidak membuatnya mengurangi hukuman itu.

Aku menyusuri koridor yang sudah sangat sepi. Melewati beberapa kelas kosong yang masih meninggalkan sedikit penerangan. Aku menyihir buku-bukuku agar melayang di sampingku tanpa harus aku bawa. Setidaknya itu meringankan bebanku. Tanganku sudah sangat sakit tanpa harus ditambah dengan buku-buku tebal yang direkomendasikan Profesor Longbottom untuk aku baca.

Saat aku berbelok diantara koridor yang menuju asrama Hufflepuff dan asrama Ravenclaw aku melihat seorang pemuda sedang berdiri terpaku di ujung koridor menuju asrama Hufflepuff. Aku memperhatikannya, dan aku yakin aku mengenalnya. Dengan sangat hati-hati aku mendekati pemuda itu dan memperhatikannya secara seksama.

"Fred? Apa itu kau?" aku memberanikan diri untuk memulai.

Aku melihat tubuh pemuda itu tersentak ke belakang dan dengan cepat menoleh ke arahku. Dan benar dugaanku, dia Fred-ku. Sekarang tanpa harus hati-hati aku mendekatinya dengan cepat.

"Oh, hai, Roxy. Kau belum tidur?" dia terlihat salah tingkah. _Ada apa ini?_

Aku menatapnya dengan curiga.

"Tentu saja belum, kalau aku sudah tidur tentu saja kau tidak akan melihatku sedang memergokimu di sini." Aku menatapnya dengan tajam. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Aku mencoba melihat ke belakang bahunya, tapi tidak terlihat apapun di belakangnya. Aku benar-benar penasaran apa yang sedang dia lakukan.

"Ah, tidak sedang apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang kebetulan lewat sini. Kau sendiri sedang apa malam-malam begini masih berkeliaran?"

"Kau sendiri juga sama." Aku mendengus ke arahnya karena dia malah berbalik menyerangku.

"Kenapa dengan tanganmu?" Dia memperhatikan tangan kiriku yang sejak tadi terus memijit tangan kananku sendiri. Dan dengan cepat dia sudah memegang lengan atasku.

"Ah, ini. Tenang saja, ini hanya akibat dari kelalaianku." Aku tersenyum malu ke arahnya.

"Herbologi?" dia bertanya, dan aku mengangguk pelan. "Kau mendapat detensi lagi?"

Aku hanya nyengir sambil terus memijit lenganku. Fred mendesah pelan. Lalu dia menarikku untuk memasuki sebuah ruangan kosong yang sudah tidak digunakan lagi. Dia mendudukanku ke sebuah bangku kayu yang sudah agak rapuh.

"Aku heran denganmu, Roxy. Kau pandai dalam benyak mata pelajaran daripada aku, tapi kenapa dari semua pelajaran itu kau malah sangat lemah terhadap Herbologi?" Fred mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Percayalah, Fred, aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku seperti itu." Aku menunjukkan wajah polosku saat dia mendelik ke arahku. Dan sesaat kemudian aku berhasil membuatnya tertawa.

"Kemarikan tanganmu!" dia mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya dan dalam hitungan detik muncul sebuah botol kecil di tangannya.

"Apa itu?" aku menatap botol itu dengan was-was saat dia menggulung lengan kanan jubahku ke atas.

"Ini gel untuk pengurang rasa sakit. Seingatku Mom juga memberikan satu untukmu, tapi kau malah memberikannya kepada Louis dua tahun lalu, ingat?" dia menuangkan sedikit gel itu ke telapak tangannya dan menggosokkannya ke lengan kananku.

Ini terasa dingin dan nyaman. _Yeah_ , aku ingat saat aku menemukan sebuah botol berisi gel bening di dalam koperku beberapa tahun lalu, dan saat itu aku sedang marah pada Louis jadi aku mengambil apa saja untuk aku lemparkan kepadanya. Dan mungkin saat itu botol itu yang aku ambil. Ah, sepertinya aku harus meminta satu lagi kepada Mom, ini benar-benar sangat berguna di saat-saat seperti ini.

Aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku ke wajah Fred yang masih menekuni kegiatannya. Aku tahu dia sangat sayang kepadaku, walau terkadang dia sangat menyebalkan dan suka memerintah. Tapi dia saudara kembarku dan saudaraku satu-satunya, jadi aku pun juga sangat menyayanginya.

"Omong-omong, Fred. Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Ini kan koridor menuju asrama Hufflepuff. Sedangkan asrama Gryffindor ada di sebelah sana. Kau tidak mungkin tersesat kan?" sekali lagi aku menatapnya tajam.

Dan untuk sesaat aku yakin aku melihat ada semburat warna merah di kedua pipinya. Mataku membelalak. Dia tersipu? Fred tersipu? _Oh, Demi apapun yang digunakan Merlin, ini benar-benar keajaiban._

"Fred, oh demi apapun, katakan padaku ada apa?" Ok, sekarang aku tidak akan menyerah, aku harus mendapatkan jawaban yang pasti. Apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan di sini?

Fred menatapku dengan menantang. Dia menghela nafas panjang dan memejamkan matanya sebentar. Sebelum dengan sangat cepat dia menyentil jarinya tepat ke dahiku.

"Aww…, apa itu tadi…?" aku melotot menatapnya.

"Apa pun yang aku lakukan di sini bukan urusanmu," katanya dengan tatapan datar.

Aku mendengus saat dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut.

"Ayo! Aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke depan asrama Ravenclaw dan memastikan kau tidak akan berkeliaran lagi."

"Huu, seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu padamu."

Aku berdiri dan mengikutinya. Dia benar-benar sangat suka mengatur dan memerintah. Aku membersihkan sedikit debu yang menempel di jubahku saat aku duduk tadi. Masih menunduk sambil berjalan di belakangnya. Tapi saat aku melangkah ke arahnya, aku malah menabrak punggungnya.

"Aww.." aku meringis sambil mengumpat pelan, "Apa lagi sekarang?" ucapku setengah membentak.

Aku menatapnya sambil bersungut-sungut. Apa-apaan dia, baru saja memerintahkanku untuk kembali ke Asrama, tapi sekarang malah dia sendiri yang mematung di depan pintu. Tunggu! Fred benar-benar berdiri tegap seperti patung. Aku mendengus sebal. Menghentakkan kakiku tidak sabar dan berdiri di depannya.

"Ada apa…?" bentakku.

Ada yang aneh dengan saudara kembarku. Dia seperti membeku di tempatnya. Aku menatap arah matanya memandang. Tapi, sebelum aku benar-benar melihat ke arah itu, Fred sudah lebih dulu menarikku masuk lagi ke dalam ruang kelas kosong tadi. Dia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Aku tidak mengerti, apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan. Aku berusaha berontak untuk melepaskan diri darinya. Tapi dia memelukku dengan sangat erat.

"Diamlah, Roxy!" bentaknya dalam bisikan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan? Kau membuatku susah bernafas," aku mendesis kepadanya. Sedikit membuat nada suaraku seperti peringatan untuknya.

"Tetaplah diam dan jangan bergerak! Atau kau lebih senang mendapatkan detensi tambahan karena tertangkap berkeliaran di saat jam malam?" Fred berbalik mendesis, dan lebih menakutkan.

Dan pada akhirnya, aku hanya bisa terdiam tanpa bergerak. Aku berusaha menajamkan pendengaranku dalam kesunyian ini. Dan samar-samar aku mendengar langkah kaki mendekati tempat kami bersembunyi. Bukan hanya sepasang langkah kaki, tapi ada beberapa pasang kaki yang berjalan bersamaan.

"Fred," aku berbisik, mencoba meyakinkan apa benar yang datang adalah salah satu ketua murid atau beberapa orang prefek? Tp Fred hanya menjawabku dengan pandangan " _Diam_!". Dan itu sudah cukup membuatku diam.

Dari kejauhan aku mendengar suara beberapa gadis. Dan benar dugaanku, itu pasti suara salah seorang prefek bersama dengan Leanne Bones, Head girl kami. Ini bukan hanya masalah serius, tapi masalah yang sangat-sangat serius.

Bagaimana kalau aku dan Fred tertangkap? Ini sudah melebihi tengah malam. Mereka pasti tidak akan mentolerir perbuatan kami. Dan kalau sampai Mom tahu tentang ini, aku yakin dia akan langsung menggantung kami. Er... sebenarnya Mom tidak akan sejauh itu, tapi situasi ini membuatku berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Kembalilah ke Asrama, Haely! Aku akan melanjutkan setelah dari sini," kata sebuah suara yang aku yakini suara Head girl Bones. Suaranya terdengar sangat lembut dan berwibawa.

"Biarkan aku membantumu untuk memeriksa di sebelah sini, Leanny. Setelah itu aku akan kembali ke Asrama," kata seorang lagi.

"Baiklah, kau periksa sebelah sana. Dekat lemari sapu di ujung koridor! Dan aku akan memeriksa di beberapa ruang kelas kosong di situ." Mereka berdua membuat kesepakatan.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa seolah jantungku berhenti. _Habislah kami kali ini._ Leanne Bones akan memeriksa ke tempat persembunyian kami. Tanpa sadar aku mengutuk Bones dalam hati. Kenapa sih dia ada di sini di saat yang tidak tepat? Aku menengadah menatap Fred. Sekarang baru benar-benar aku yakin, ada yang aneh dengan Fred.

Wajahnya benar-benar merah. Nafasnya sedikit lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Aku ingin menanyakan keanehan itu pada Fred. Ada apa sebenarnya padanya? Tapi, sebelum aku menyuarakan rasa penasaranku, Fred kembali menarikku ke arah balik pintu. Dan sedetik kemudian aku mendengar langkah kaki lembut mendekat ke arah kami. _Yeah,_ Leanne Bones semakin mendekat.

Suara langkah kaki semakin mendekat. Dan tidak perlu waktu lama, aku merasa Leanne Bones mulai memasuki ruang kelas kosong yang kami tempati. Terdengar suara mencicit dari pintu yang didorong semakin terbuka. Dan pada akhirnya kami semakin merapat agar semakin tertutup oleh pintu itu.

Aku memeluk Fred semakin erat, dan aku terpaksa harus menyandarkan kepalaku ke dadanya. Apa yang aku dapati, aku merasakan jantung Fred berdetak sangat cepat. Mendentum-dentung tanpa irama. Aku meliriknya heran. Tentu ini bukan kali pertamanya dia melanggar peraturan sekolah kan? Aku tahu dia dan James selalu melakukan sesuatu entah apa dan selalu melanggar jam malam.

Jadi, kenapa sekarang dia harus merasa was-was, resah, takut, atau apalah itu. Dia kan sudah terbiasa. Aku menyadari baru saja aku menatapnya sambil mengerutkan keningku. Dan Fred menyadarinya.

"Apa?" bisiknya. Dan aku hanya menggelengkan kepala. Ini tentu bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membahas kenakalannya sebelum ini kan? Jadi, aku memilih diam.

Fred mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama. Banyak pertanyaan yang berputar-putar di otakku. Dimulai dari Fred yang berada di koridor ini yang pada kenyataannya sangat jauh dari Asrama Gryffindor, tentu ini bukan hanya kebetulan kan? Dan soal ekspresi tidak wajar Fred, detakan jantungnya, wajah merahnya yang tidak biasanya. Ini aneh.

Dan, _yeah_ , sampai kapan kami harus bersembunyi sambil berpelukan seperti ini? Ini menyesakkan, dan jujur aku sudah berkeringat dari tadi. Aku menatap Fred yang mengintip dari sela-sela pintu. Masih ada semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Leanny, apa kau sudah selesai memeriksa ruangan ini? Head boy sudah menunggumu untuk kembali," ucap seorang prefek Hufflepuff tadi.

"Oh, ehm, yeah. Aku sudah memeriksanya. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini. Ayo kita kembali!"

Bones melangkah meninggalkan ruang kelas ini, tapi saat sampai di pintu dia menghentikan langkahnya. Samar-samar aku mendengarnya sedang mengendus sesuatu. Dan di saat yang bersamaan aku merasakan tubuh Fred menegang. _Oh, ada apa ini?_

"Ayo Leanne!"

"Baiklah. Entah mengapa, aku merasa mencium aromanya di sini." Kalimat terakhir seolah-olah dia tujukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Setelah mengucapkan itu aku mendengar langkah kaki Bones semakin menjauh dan menghilang. Aku bernafas lega. Dengan cepat aku melepaskan diri dari Fred, dan menghambur keluar dari balik pintu. Fred mengikuti di belakangku.

Wajah tegangnya tadi sudah menghilang, digantikan dengan sebuah ekspresi penyesalan. Penyesalan? Menyesal untuk apa? Aku merasa ada sesuatu antara Fred dan Leanne. Yeah, mungkin memang itulah jawaban dari keanehan Fred kali ini. Leanne Bones.

"Apa itu tadi?" aku memberanikan diri menanyakannya pada Fred.

"Tadi yang mana? Soal kita hampir saja tertangkap dan hampir mendapat detensi?"

"Kau tahu maksudku Fred!" aku mendelik ke arahnya.

"Sudahlah, ! Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu ke asrama Ravenclaw. Kau harus istirahat!" kalimat itu dia tujukan sebagai perintah. Dan aku harus menurut kalau tidak ingin bertengkar dengannya.

Fred berjalan lebih dulu. Aku menatap punggungnya sambil berpikir. Beberapa pertanyaan masih berkecambuk di otakku. Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu, Fred? Apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan dari kami? Dan apa hubunganmu dengan Leanne Bones?

 **_To Be Continue_**

 **Akhirnya Chap 3 bisa diupdate juga. Walau agak lama, tapi terlaksana juga. Untuk kesekian kalinya author mau menyampaikan beribu-ribu terima kasih untuk para reader yang mereview, menfavorit, memfollow ataupun yang bahkan hanya membaca fanficku ini saja.**

 **Semoga fanfic ini tidak terlalu buruk untuk mendapatkan review dari para reader. Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu kalian hanya untuk sekedar membaca fanfic yang penuh kekurangan ini. Big love for my reviewer :***


End file.
